Ruin and Creation
by Rytex
Summary: Ganon finally escapes his prison.  Now, he's out to continue his plan to open the Door to the Ultimate Darkness so that he may gain the powers of a god from the Darkness inside.  Link must rise up and confront him as he begins to wreak havoc on the world.
1. Return of the Evil King

**Hello readers! I finally finished the story I had been working on for a solid three months. Now that I'm done with this, I'll be posting the chapters one chapter a week [when possible to account for camps and trips and stuff (I'll give you a notice the chapter before)]. But now, without further ado, I present to you—**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or any of their stuff (btw, this takes the near-KH-crossover to a whole new level, but it is technically still Zelda).**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the final installment of my End of All Things Trilogy: Ruin and Creation!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Return of the Evil King<p>

Finally, he could sense it. He had enough power. Ganon then gathered and compressed it. This much power would undoubtedly free him from the nothing around him. As he gathered more and more, he finally could not contain it. It exploded outward.

He felt something engulf him, and the next thing he was aware of, he was standing in the mountain that housed the door to the Realm of the In-Between.

He smiled. He had done it. He had escaped the inescapable prison. But of course, Rytex and that fool of a king had done it before him somehow. He was now out to find Link.

Of course, he knew exactly where to look for him. But he needed to regain his power. He had used it all to escape. He opened a corridor of darkness and walked through, and it led to the place to hide.

Link leaned back in his chair luxuriously. It was relaxing, being a member of the Royal staff. He served as Zelda's advisor. His pay was generous, and his work was simply listening to people and advising Zelda on what to do. On days where it was extremely boring, he was allowed to leave early. She, with the Triforce of Wisdom, had an idea of what to do anyway, but Link's opinion was always welcome.

Near night, he returned to his home. Malon was busy making dinner. Her belly bulged slightly where Link knew his future son was growing.

A year had passed since they had been married, and a year and five months since they had eloped. A year and three since Ganon had been banished, and he had proposed to her. And he still had not returned.

Maybe he was biding his time. Link doubted it. Ganon needed Link and Ryet. And he liked to operate quickly. Waiting was never Ganon's thing.

But what if something had happened to Ryet? Had Ganon gotten to him already?

"Link? You in there?"

A hand waved in front of his face.

Link jolted out of his reverie.

"Oh. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Ganon. It's been a year and three months since Rolynd banished him. His lack of action is starting to worry me."

Malon sat across the small table. Their house was modeled entirely after their one in Cryonia.

"I understand. I know you miss having Rytex around, but he'll come back. Then you can free him."

Link nodded and smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you."

"Of course. I would be a terrible wife if I didn't." she said with a small smile.

The next morning, Link got up and dressed in his green tunic. He buckled the Master Sword on over his back, then walked out, lightly kissing Malon as she slept. As he walked out, he started his walk to work.

Normally, he wouldn't travel so armed to work. But for some reason this day seemed... different. He had both the Master Sword and his Keyblade at his disposal now. The Keyblade had actually become a physical blade instead of a glowing, ethereal blade. It consisted of a plain circular guard and rectangular body, but the teeth were in the formation of a Triforce.  
>As he made his way out to the castle courtyard, he paused and was inspected by the guards. After searching him for any weapons that were not obvious on him, they let him pass. He strode up until he made it to the castle gate.<p>

Once there, he saw he had time to kill. So he went around to the gardens where he had first met Zelda to practice swordplay with some soldiers, who routinely met there to spar. When he arrived in the gardens, they were already at it, simply getting better at their fighting.

As Link watched, he became aware of a sort of mental itch. Then he heard Rytex's voice.

"There is something bad on the air. I wonder what."

"Has he finally returned?" he thought.

There was a pause.

"Maybe. Get ready. He'll be after you first."

Link didn't have time to reach his sword or Keyblade. At the very moment Rytex had said those things in his mind, lightning lanced down from a cloudless sky into the middle of the garden. Everyone near it was blown backward, stunned by the blast. Link, however, was not directly affected by the lightning. Where it had struck, a figure stood in a circle of charred grass.

He was as tall as Link, with amber eyes and long red hair. He wore a sinewy suit Link had seen the owner of that body wear but once. It was Rytex's body, but Ganon was in control of it. And he brought his Keyblade and his Dark Guardian.

"There you are." Link said, drawing both the Master Sword and Keyblade.

Ganon's features were arranged into a snarl.

"You'll not be escaping this one alive, Hero!"

He charged. Link, however, was too quick and too clever.

"Vondr!" he shouted at a nearby bush.

A branch shot from the bush and smacked Ganon on the side of the head before he could react. Ganon fell sideways, near a fountain that had been erected some years prior.

"Adúrna!" Link shouted, pointing at the fountain.

Water flew out of it and toward Link. It arranged itself into a dragon behind him, onto which Link jumped.

Ganon's Dark Guardian held out two balls of dark energy and threw them at Link. Link deflected one with his Keyblade and slashed the other with his Master Sword.

The other soldiers were running to get help at this point.

The water dragon issued forth a spray of boiling liquid, which the Guardian batted away.

Link shot a Draw Slash at it, which did affect the Guardian. Even with indirect energy, the Master Sword could still defeat darkness.

Link charged the Guardian, slashing at it with his Master Sword. The Guardian attempted to flee, but Link's attack caught it. With a screech, the Dark Guardian dissolved into nothing.

Ganon had recovered from being dazed by the stick attack.

He lunged at Link, who nimbly sidestepped the attack and tried to hit him with the Master Sword. Ganon managed to dodge the attack before stabbing at him again. But he overlooked the Water Dragon.

"Adúrna malthinae!" Link shouted.

Before Ganon could react, tendrils of water shot out and bound his arms and legs. He was stuck. Link seized his chance. He lunged forward with the Keyblade and stabbed Ganon in the chest. An orb of light came out and resolved itself into Ganondorf as Link had known him, who uttered a howl of rage.  
>Link stabbed himself with it, causing the orb that was Rytex to fly out and shoot toward his body. Ganondorf, however, tried to send himself back in.<p>

The two were fighting inside Rytex's body. His eyes changed in quick succession from red to amber and back over and over as one gained control, then lost it again.

Link saw only one solution.

He raised the Master Sword high above his head and stabbed into Rytex's body. The orb that was Ganondorf flew out and vanished.

Rytex lay still, grimacing as Link removed his sword. Link knew it was him. His eyes were red. When Link removed the Master Sword, no wound remained where it had been.

He saw Zelda running up to him, a worried look on her face. Link, however, smiled.

"Zelda, I'd like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine. This is Rytex."

* * *

><p><strong>Because this will be updated every week, I should be able to respond to everyone's personal reviews like some authors do. Be sure to CRITIQUE it, not just say "ZOMG this story rox I luv this pairing!" or something along the lines of "This was a good story" and nothing more. I want to hear your guys'girls' opinions of how I'm doing so far. Keep in mind, the story has been written in its entirety already. Don't give me suggestions on how to write the story because it's all done. If you say something like "You could be a bit more descriptive," that is easily rectified. I can go back and add descriptions that were previously weren't there. And if you see a grammar mistake Microsoft Word didn't catch, let me know and I'll replace the messed up version of the chappie with the fixed one.  
><strong>

**Oh, and that reminds me. Please rate this story on my usual 10 point scale (10 being highest, 1 being lowest). I like to hear how well you rate it.**

_**And I will be going to my second of three church camps this summer next week, so I'll try to upload the story on Sunday morning before I head on over from my hotel.**_

**Cheers!**


	2. Reunion

**Hello everyone! It is I, Rytex, giving you a very late update, but I tried to upload this chapter yesterday (July 2nd, 2011), but the internet was slow and kept getting 404 Request Timeouts. I'll be sure to get Chapter 3 uploaded either a week from today (July 3, 2011 is today, for those of you who are reading this after the date) or the Saturday of that week to give people time to review this chapter. I apologize because the hotel I was at wouldn't allow me access to Microsoft Word to upload this on Sunday the 26****th**** of June, and yesterday (July 2, 2011), as I said earlier, I kept getting 404 Request Timeouts every time I tried to upload this document, but I did say I'd try to get this one uploaded.**

**Anyway, after this week, I'll be gone for two week s on a Youth Mission Trip to Joplin, MO to help with tornado disaster relief there (and I get to go watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II at midnight release! I'm even dressing as a Muggle for the showing! *kudos if you get the joke*), and then to my third and final Church Camp of the summer, after which I should be done with being gone for weeks for the summer. I'll still be able to upload chapters on either the Sunday of the week or the Saturday. Kinda like this week.**

**Without further deliberation, I present Chapter 2 of Ruin and Creation!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

Rytex grinned, and then pushed himself up directly to a standing position from where he lay. He stretched, then held his hand out. The Blood Sword appeared.

"Nice to have my body back." he said, doing a few swings of his sword to experiment.

He looked at his finger, then frowned.

"He got rid of my ring." he said angrily.

"What?" asked Link.

"My ring. My wedding ring. Ganon got rid of it. I wore it during the fight with him on Hyrule Castle Tower, and I had it on when he stole my body, but he got rid if it!"

Link wasn't expecting this response out of him at all. Luckily, Link knew where the ring was. Ganon had dropped it on the tower. Link had gone up to the tower and retrieved it.

"Rytex, I have it."

Rytex looked at him inquisitively.

"He dropped it on the tower. I picked it up afterwards and entrusted it to Zelda. She's got it. Zelda, where's Rytex's ring?"

"Impa has it. I felt that she should be the one to protect it, as she is Rytex's cousin."

She told a messenger to find Impa and he was off.

While Link and Rytex waited, they sparred to see if Rytex retained his physical ability. Surprisingly, Ganon's darkness added to his own built on his strength. He was now stronger physically than he had been before the night on Hyrule Castle Tower.

And he had the power of Mega Flare on his side.

When the messenger returned with Impa, she gave him his ring, which he out on quickly.

"I finally feel complete." he said, looking at the band of metal.

Link spoke quickly to Zelda about taking Rytex to Cryonia. Because Ganondorf had finally come back, the war between them and him had begun. In essence, a second Keyblade War was about to start. She gave him permission to leave and do what had to be done. Link immediately returned to his house with Rytex.

Malon was stunned when Rytex walked in until Link explained that Ganondorf had been forced out. Rytex was back in his body. Rytex looked happy when he saw that Malon was pregnant. Link was surprised. Rytex had often thought to him multiple times while he was in Link's heart.

"Sometimes I had to simply sleep to heal. My heart wasn't totally healed from the banishment. I didn't know about Malon's pregnancy."

Zelda sent advance word to Rinzler in Harbor Town that they needed to go to Cornelia. Rinzler, now a Rear Admiral, responded that as soon as Link was ready, they would cast off.

Link and Malon had a small argument. Malon wanted to come with them, but Link refused. Malon was in no condition to travel with her pregnancy. Rytex took Link's side.

"Malon, imagine losing your child on this trip. Knowing Ganondorf, he will try to hurt you to hurt Link. And if he knows of your pregnancy, he may try to injure you enough to cause a miscarriage."

Rytex was always blunt like that.

Malon fell silent, her argument dead. She wanted a child, and if she lost it, it would be a long time before her happiness was restored. With a single tear in her eye, she finally agreed.  
>They left within the week, just the two of them.<p>

As the ship sailed up to Cryonia, Rytex and Rinzler actually got to know each other. They had briefly met when Rinzler had arranged to get them into Hyrule the night Rytex lost his body.

As the ship got closer and closer to Cornelia, Rytex seemed to get more and more on edge. Link noticed.  
>"Rytex, what have you to be worried about? You haven't seen your wife in over a year! And she's actually faithful!"<p>

Rytex smiled briefly.

"I know. It's just, what about Ganon? Could he have attacked during this time frame?"

"I doubt it. He will have to get used to his old body if he wants to have any chance at defeating us. But now he will probably raise an army to fight us. An army of machinations that he can create and recreate with darkness to wear us down before defeating us."

"But he has to save you."

"What?"

"When my spirit left him after he and Ryet bonded to make the χ-Blade, his darkness diminished somewhat. The only comparable person to match his darkness with their light is you."

"Me!"

"Yeah. Think. You are the only one able to defeat Ganon with the Master Sword because you're the Hero of Time, right?"

"Yeah." said Link.

"But he lacked his memory. He didn't know he was Master Ganon and Panadorf at the time, so he only knew himself as Ganondorf, a descendent of the Gerudo. Now that his memory is back, his darkness is even stronger. But ever since you gained the ability to wield a Keyblade, your light increased also. And your Keyblade is now solid."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Keyblades are supposed to be ethereal, right?"

"Yeah."

"If a Keyblade solidifies through artificial means, such as someone making a metal one with power imbued from their Keyblade, it signifies that they are not yet strong enough to control the furthest extent of their abilities. Ryet gained the ability some years ago. You can bet Master Ganon's is solid. Master Xehanort's was not solid because he knew if he got powerful enough to solidify it, Master Ganon would engage him in battle to create the χ-Blade. As long as Ryet didn't solidify his, the world was safe. However, his did solidify. Then he became Ganon's prime target."

Now Link understood.

"His Darkness is diminished, but he's still able to keep his Keyblade solid. Ryet's light is too strong, but it is not pure enough to defeat Ganon. Only someone whose heart is in balance can defeat Ganon. Your heart is pure Light. You will never be able to defeat him unless you are able to take the χ-Blade for yourself."

"I beat him a few days ago." Link protested.

"I assume he was testing you. If he wants to fight you for the χ-Blade, he'll invoke the rites. But you surpassed his expectation. Now he fears you, for you freed my body from his control. Now he is hesitant to meet you again."

Link fell silent.

The ship went over a large wave, then fell back down, causing Rytex and Link to both stumble.  
>They recovered, laughing from the fall. The only person who seemed genuinely unaffected by anything that had happened was Rinzler. He hadn't moved an inch when it went down, even though other seamen fell over or stumbled.<p>

"We'll be arriving at Cryonia by tomorrow afternoon. We can send advance warning to Princess Sara, if you wish."

"No. I'm sure Xemyli will be more appreciative if she is the first to see him, not Sara." said Link.

"Point taken." said Rinzler.

The next day, the ship docked at the Cryonia port. After the "All ashore!" was sounded, Link and Rytex got off dressed in black cloaks, and headed for Cornelia Castle. Link didn't know where Xemyli was, but asking Sara was as good a place to start as any. However, when they reached the castle, the guards would not let them in.

"Sorry sir, but our orders come from Her Majesty herself. No one is to enter the audience chamber unless she says it is okay."

Link nodded at Rytex, who promptly walked out, drawing the hood up over his face.

"But I'm a friend of the Princess!" he said.

"Sorry sir, but orders are orders."

"You don't even recognize me, do you Harwin? I'm the one who saved your Princess from Garland! I'm also the one who saved the whole Kingdom of Cryonia from the Four Fiends!"

The soldier called Harwin scrutinized Link for a moment.

"By Minerva above! It is Link!" shouted the other soldier.

Harwin looked stunned.

"You've returned! Why have you come back!"

"It is urgent that I speak to her."

The two looked at each other for a moment, before stepping aside.

"We can make an exception in your case."

Link strode forward into the throne room. Sara leaned sideways on her throne, looking bored. At the sight of Link, she sat up.

"Link? Is that you?"

Link nodded and bowed.

"Link, how many times must I tell you that you don't have to bow to me? I'd bet Zelda's asked you not to also. Anyway, what do you require?"

Link stood.

"Where is Xemyli?" he asked.

Sara frowned.

"Xemyli? She's in town. Her home is the first house outside the castle on the right."  
>Link nodded.<p>

"Thanks."

"May I ask why?"

Link nodded.

"It is better if she sees first, but you may feel free to tag along. Just be about five minutes after me." he said.

He left the audience chamber, retrieved Rytex, and they both walked over to Xemyli's house. The house was small on the outside, and it looked about the size of the house on Lon-Lon Ranch. Link approached the door and knocked three times.

Xemyli answered quickly, but she looked surprised at Link's unexpected appearance.

"Link! This is a pleasant surprise. Come in. Who's this?" she asked, indicating Rytex. She appeared oblivious to the ring on his finger. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Rytex frown somewhat.  
>They entered the house. After the door closed, Link indicated Rytex.<p>

"Try not to let the whole town hear." he said as Rytex reached for his hood and lowered it.

There was one heart-stopping second where Xemyli stared at Rytex, before a stunned expression appeared on her face. It was such a tender, loving surprise that Link even considered trying to make Malon look like this.

Rytex smiled. Xemyli jumped up, ran to Rytex, and embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder. Rytex held her, caressing her hair as he muttered to her.

"I'm here. I'm back."

They were locked in that passionate embrace for several minutes. Link empathized. He was sure that if he was separated from Malon for over a year, he would want to hold her and never let go. Link even saw a tear or two fall from Rytex's eyes at this exchange.

A knock sounded.

Link opened the door, and Princess Sara came in. At the sight of Rytex and Xemyli, she smiled.

"Did you rescue him?" she muttered to him.

"Yeah. First his heart, then his body. I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

After Rytex and Xemyli finally got done reuniting, they packed up and set off immediately for Narsche. Sean and Exsan would likely be there. Then to Pravoka, where Axel and Demyx were.  
>Finally, after them, to the Land of Departure, where they would reunite with Ryet again. After that, the war would truly begin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you enjoy it? I did say I would be responding to reviews as I would be posting chapters once a week. So, since I only got one review, I thank fsg for hisher review.**

**So…**

**fsg: idk why you haven't seen my stuff before. But I'm glad you found it now. And, like you, I am a sucker for MaLink (all because I have a thing for redheads). Yes, Kingdom Hearts is a GREAT series (the best Square Enix series yet), but the mixture of Final Fantasy characters and Disney was a little strange at first, but in the end, it worked very well. I highly recommend it. Now, while you're off reading my other stories, PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, thanks for the review on this story!**

**So, I guess I'll write you guys on Sunday, July 10, or Saturday July 16, 2011!**

**Oh, and before I forget, two things: 1) REVIEW THE CHAPTER! and 2)YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!**


	3. The Machinations

**Hey guys! It's me again. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter, but I do have a lecture I want to impose on you after this one.**

**I will be gone next week on a trip to Wichita Kansas and Joplin Missouri. The week after that, I'll be at my third and final church camp this summer, so that is why I uploaded this chapter just a little earlier than I said I would.**

**Oh yeah, speaking of next week, I GOT TICKETS TO SEE HARRY POTTER AT MIDNIGHT! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS! IT LOOKS F***ING AMAZING!**

**Now that I got that out of my system, I will let you know now that I will do my best to get Chapter 4 uploaded a week from today (Saturday July 9, 2011) before I'm off to Lariat Creek Christian Camp up by Geary, Oklahoma.**

**Without further ado, I present Chapter 3 of **_**Ruin and Creation**_**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Machinations<p>

The trip to Narsche lasted only a few hours. They were able to arrive in good time, and as soon as they entered the familiar town, Link, Rytex, and Xemyli began to search for Sean and Exsan.

When they had finished searching the town, they were about to go looking through the mines, but they heard a rumbling.

"Cave-in! Watch out!" came a call from the scaffolding leading to one of many mine shafts in the mountain.

Rocks fell over the entrance to one mountain, and a few rained down onto the village also. Link and Rytex were able to throw those away from the people and houses with magic, and then they leapt up to the scaffolding and started clearing away the rubble they could. Some rocks were too huge even to move with magic.

"Stand back! Sean and I'll take care of this!" came a call on the other side of the rocks.

Link heard clanging and recognized that as Exsan's drilling pole. They jumped back quickly just as the shrill tone of metal on rock sounded. Soon, an iron rod shot out of the rock. Link and Rytex both immediately shot forward and started clearing rubble away. The drill had made a nice hole, out of which they could grab more rocks. Once they got them out, Sean and Exsan collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

"Man... This reminds me of when me, Axel, Rytex, and Link were trapped in that mountain for a few days." said Exsan, huffing. He wasn't tired from his drilling, but from the mining he had done before that.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Pravoka?" asked Rytex.

Exsan opened a bleary eye.

"Nope. Ryet told us to HOLY SHIT!"

He jumped up and whipped out a sword which he was about to bring down on Rytex, who calmly said "Skölir."

Link punched him.

"Why the Hell would I be traveling with him if Ganon's inside him!" he said.

"Wait. You mean-?"

"Yep."

Exsan looked stunned. Sean looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Then he's-"

"That's right."

"And Ganon-"

"Yeah."

"So now you're-"

"Uh-huh."

"But what about-"

"They're next, then Ryet."

Sean, Xemyli, and Rytex laughed. Exsan grinned also, but then he said, "Not them. Where's the blushing bride?"

"She's still in Hyrule. I wouldn't allow her to come... especially now that she's pregnant."

Xemyli squealed, Sean's jaw dropped, and Exsan gasped.

"You're going to be a father!" shouted Exsan, clapping Link on the back.

Link smiled.

"Yeah. Sure am."

"I do hate to interrupt this touching reunion." came a deep voice.

They all knew who it was, and turned to face him, weapons ready.

Ganon stood on the scaffolding, holding his Keyblade.

"Now then, time to begin the second Keyblade War!" he said, pointing a hand out toward them.

Creatures that were entirely black, with golden eyes stepped out. They all looked different, but they were humanoid. Every one of them lacked a body part in some way, and some had gaping holes in their body.

"Behold the Incompletes. Created from darkness, they lack a heart. So they will follow instinct to steal other peoples' souls as their own. All of them bear incompletions, and therefore they are easily distinguishable." he said.

The creatures threw themselves at people, who panicked. Two of them trapped a miner, and then one leapt upon him and stuck his hand into the man's chest, pulling out his spiritual heart. It then put the heart into the incompletion. Darkness covered it, and the beast grew even more powerful.

"Oh, and you might not want to let them steal souls. If they do, they become Perversions, and are much more powerful and harder to kill." said Ganon, vanishing with a laugh.

Everyone but Link and Rytex had sprung into action, but Link and Rytex were surrounded by Incompletes, including two Perversions. They bore down on them quickly.

"Crap." said Link, pulling out his Keyblade.

Rytex pulled out his Blood Sword and slashed at one Incomplete. The Incomplete dissipated into darkness.

Link managed to slash the Perversion in two with his Keyblade, releasing the soul inside of it. The soul flew back into the man it had come from. The man had been lying on the ground, staring up at the sky with glazed over eyes, but he was still breathing. When his soul reentered him, he got up and ran away quickly.

They managed to defeat the Incompletes and Perversions quickly. They discovered in battle that only a Keyblade could destroy a Perversion, so they left those to Link. The other Incompletes could be defeated normally. Finally, when they all were defeated, they took a moment to recover, but Link had already taken off toward Pravoka. Rytex, Xemyli, and the other two caught up to him and stopped hm.

"Why are you taking off like that!" Rytex shouted at him.

Link stopped, huffing. "We've got to get to Pravoka! With Bahamut gone, maybe the Perversions and Incompletes are attacking there and Crescent Lake!"

Without another word, they set off for Pravoka as fast as they could. They all ran when they had the energy, but walked in silence otherwise until they got to Crescent Lake. It seemed normal, so they went to Pravoka from there.

Once there, the Third Watch had begun. Rytex scaled the wall and got in, then opened the gate slightly so they could get in. They all ran in quickly, and then went to their houses.

"We'll sleep tonight, then set off tomorrow for the Land of Departure." said Link before they separated. The dragons no longer inhabited Draco Peak, and the village seemed much less safe because of that.

-X-

Nightmares plagued Link that night. He saw his friends having their hearts stolen by the Incompletes. The Perversions that resulted were too powerful for him to face. He was helpless as the Perversions held him down. An Incomplete launched itself up onto his chest and stuck its hand into his chest, stealing his heart. Then it became a Perversion that looked like him, with red eyes and silvery hair. It reminded him of the Dark Link he had faced in the Water Temple.

As he let out a yell, he shot awake in his bed. He was sweating and his skin felt feverish. He sighed and fell backward, breathing heavily.

He didn't get back to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

**One review this entire week.**

**I expected maybe 1 or 2 for Chapter 1 before I got Ch. 2 uploaded, but 1 for this one too! I GOT OVER 500 HITS IN THE LAST WEEK, AND 300 VISITORS ON LAST CHAPTER ALONE, AND OF THAT 500 PEOPLE, ONLY 1 PERSON TOOK THE TIME TO GIVE ME A REVIEW! Come on people! This story is the one I thought would get the most reviews out of all my stories since I would be posting a chapter every week! COME ON PEOPLE! IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO PUSH A LITTLE LINK, TYPE A FEW WORDS, AND THEN HIT SUBMIT! I DIDN'T EVEN FORCE YOU TO LOG IN! YOU WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW YOUR STORIES TOO, RIGHT!**

**Now that I've gotten that out…**

**Cody8434: Thanks for finding my stories. I always appreciate it when ****I RECEIVE FEEDBACK FROM MY READERS****!(yes, I mean you guys sitting there at home on your internet browser, deciding not to review this chapter!)! Yeah, I'm a bit of a sucker for redheads, and the MaLink pairing is possibly my favorite pairing involving a redhead (except for Ginny and Harry in HP, or any real-life pairing involving me and a redhead who isn't a slut). Anyway, glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter an the future ones that are coming out over the next few months.**

**Now for goodness sake, READ AND REVIEW THE F***ING CHAPTER!**


	4. Castle Oblivion

**Hey guys! I went and watched Deathly Hallows Part 2 on Thursday Night! If you have not seen it yet, you are missing out!**

**I wanted to post this chapter today before I go on my final Church Camp for the summer (and for life, as a camper). This chapter really contained no action, but it does contain some plot info toward the end. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Castle Oblivion<p>

Axel and Demyx met with the expected response. They both freaked out when they saw Rytex, but met him with the same stunned but happy response. They even celebrated when Link mentioned that Malon was pregnant. Then, after they had met each other, they set off.

While in town, Rytex had recovered his shield, the Guardian, from his house and carried it on his back. Intrigued by the blade, Link went over to talk to him while they set off for the Land of Departure.

"So, what's so special about the Guardian, anyway?"

Rytex took it off his back and gave it to Link.

"The shield is completely impenetrable. Not even magic can get past it. However, the Guardian responds to emotion. For example, if I were so driven to fight an enemy to defend something or someone I love from them, the shield will become as light as a feather, and it will almost move of its own accord. If I want to fight someone to kill them or because I want to, it becomes heavier. Hence the name, the Guardian. It is a defensive shield and only a defensive shield."

Link nodded and they continued.

As they passed through the Thamasa Basin toward Regole and the Land of Departure, Link couldn't help but be reminded of old times. When they were first building Pravoka, they often had to be walking in this group to Crescent Lake, Narsche, Lufenia, even Thamasa, Cornelia, and Melmond. They had chatted, talked, laughed, and joked.

Before all of this.

Before Ganon had returned.

It was then that he wondered about things.

Would life ever return to what it had been? Sure, he was married now and there was no going back on that, but would he still be able to adventure with his friends until they grew old or died? Would he live in Pravoka, free from worry, mining as he had before he returned to Hyrule (and even a little after)?

Would life ever be the same when all of this was over?

He was so caught up in his wonderings that he didn't notice passing time. Before he knew it, they were standing before the path up the mountain to the Land of Departure. But they looked up the mountain toward the palace, and yet, no palace was there.

A great castle stood where the Land of Departure had been. It was tall, with three towers. One was slightly off-center and was taller than the others. The next was to the left of it and stuck out in a diagonal path. The third was straight up, but short. The castle looked like the Land of Departure, just rearranged.

As they neared the castle, the doors opened for them. They entered, and the doors shut. The room they were in was white, with slightly darker tiles for a path to a door.

"What is this place?" wondered Axel aloud.

Ryet appeared in a portal of light directly in front of them. He and Rytex were glad to reunite, and he greeted everyone else with equal gladness.

"When I first became a Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort told me about a certain trick that could be accomplished. Master Xehanort's Keyblade didn't just serve as a normal old artificial Keyblade. It served as the Key to the Land of Departure. When Master Xehanort told me about Panadorf, he told me about this. Whenever Master Xehanort was gone, and the legion of darkness was at our doorstep, I could take his Keyblade and use it to lock away the Land of Departure. Not one person would be able to solve the mystery of what I had locked away, except me. When the world was safe, I would return it to normal."

"So what is this place?" asked Link.

"This is Castle Oblivion. When Master Xehanort first became the Master of the Land of Departure, he locked away a special library. This library contained explicit information on such topics as the Keyblade War, the Ruin and Creation, and even the Ω-Blade."

"What did you do?"

"I sealed it away also. It is hidden in a place only I can find. Therefore, after today, after I show you where it is, only then will you be able to find it on your own."

He led them to the door, pulling out a card shaped somewhat like a crown. It glowed and the door opened. When they stepped through, they saw that they were in a massive library.

Ryet seemed to create more of those cards from the one he had used. He passed them to each of them.  
>"This card has myriad uses. It works based on desire. If you wish to visit this great library again, simply wish to come back here. If you need a place to hide, simply wish to hide. You will find that Castle Oblivion makes an excellent fortress. If someone you do not wish to get this card does end up acquiring it, if they use it, they will be led astray, eventually becoming lost to oblivion in the halls of this castle. That is why it is called such."<p>

He yawned somewhat.

"Indulge yourselves."

He walked off.

They stayed for several hours, simply poring over books. Histories of different nations (including Hyrule and Cryonia), tomes of different sciences, and even great works of fiction were there. However, only two books really got Link's attention. He was searching through the shelves near the histories of countries, but then he noticed a book that was green, with a gold-embossed spine.

The title was "The Legend of the Hero of Time."

Interested that someone would've written a book about him, he pulled it out. Finding a seat, he opened it up and began to read.

The book wasn't bad. Most of the details were right, including a full description of Link's infiltration of the Gerudo Headquarters. After he finished reading, he looked for an author.

There was none.

Ryet was nearby, so he asked him about it. Ryet smiled understandingly when he saw it

.  
>"That book is a special book. It is called the Book of Memory. It is different to each person because it takes their memories and converts them onto the pages of a book. Even if you cannot recall memories, it still has them. It is incredibly useful if you want to search your particular memories for something you may have missed."<p>

Link nodded.

"Does Rytex know about it?"

Ryet looked around, and then lowered his voice.

"No. If he did, he undoubtedly would read it. His inner self always tries to break out by influencing him. He would find reading this book irresistible, and his darkness would take control again."

Link replaced the book, and then continued looking. As he wove around the histories, he soon found a book that was very old and much worn. When he looked for a title, there was none.  
>He opened it up, and found a sort of report. It looked very old. However, five words stuck out in the very tiny handwriting.<p>

Keyblade War, Ruin and Creation.

He started reading.

"The Keyblade War is by far the most devastating war to ever shake the world, even more than the Great War between the alliances of Dukomlet, Hyrule, and Fondor against Cornelia, Tycoon, and Lufenia. The latter three's alliance was perhaps better known as the Cryon Island Alliance.  
>"The War began when one with a great Darkness summoned the Door to Ultimate Darkness at the Keyblade War. Due to the power of the Darkness of that individual, every Keyblade wielder was drawn to the Keyblade Graveyard to fight to create the χ-Blade. When all those fighting to stop the person from opening the door met those who wanted to forge the χ-Blade to absorb the power inside, a long and bloody battle ensued. The wasteland that the battle was fought in was bathed in blood. As the battle neared an end, only seven wielders of Keyblades remained. One was the individual who had called them forth, and he engaged a wielder of light in battle. The battle fulfilled the ancient rites that would lead to the forging of the χ-Blade, and it was created when the wielder of darkness defeated the wielder of light. He quickly dispatched four other wielders, and then confronted the final wielder. The final wielder engaged him in battle, but could not defeat the person. When all was nearly lost and the man began to open the door, the light and darkness from every Keyblade whose wielder had been slain combined to form a Keyblade that could fight the χ-Blade. The blade was powerful enough to defeat the χ-Blade; therefore it was called the Ω-Blade because it would be end to the man's plan to open the Door.<br>"The man killed the wielder of the χ-Blade, but the man had already opened the Door to Ultimate Darkness. The Darkness flooded out and consumed the man. The Ω-Blade's light and darkness returned to the Keyblades from which it came.

"The Darkness destroyed everything, but the three golden goddesses of Hylian lore recreated the world, returning it to the way it had been. All was created anew, but it had been recreated better than it had been. The Door to Ultimate Darkness was sealed away in an alternate realm, and the masters of Keyblades would watch over the doors to this alternate realm."

As he read the last statement, he dropped the book. Now he knew what Ganon's plan entailed. He would destroy the universe again to create a better one, one with him as the god of the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say to you all anymore. I gave you another whole week and all I got was another review from Cody8434. I think I'll put up a Wall of Thanks on my page (which I've been planning to do for some time) where I'll put the people who a) are following my stories, b) have reviewed at least 5 chaptersstories of mine, or c) are following me as an author. I'll even put links up to their pages so they can hopefully gain more attention also. It should be mutually beneficial. Anyway, on to the response.**

**Cody8434: You're welcome anytime, so long as you keep reviewing. Did you like Harry Potter? I thought it was incredibly badass and the best movie out of the series. Oh, and I go (now) to Midwestern State University. However, good luck finding me. I prefer to keep my head down and not call attention to myself in large schools.**

**So, please review. PLEASE! I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie, or maybe**** buy you some good-quality sailboat fuel. Anyway, bye guys! See you next Saturday!  
><strong>


	5. Cornelia Ravaged

**Hey guys! I ENJOYED my last camp TO A HUGE EXTREME! But, now that my last camp session ever as a camper is over, I feel empty. Oh well, there's still being a counselor in college. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Get ready for a turn toward the dark.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Cornelia Ravaged<p>

"So what now? Sure, we defeat Ganon, but how will we do that?" asked Link.

"We will probably have to draw him out into the open. He doesn't want to fight us directly, since there are eight of us and only one of him. We won't be able to do much without proper instruction, though. I'll be back in a few days. I'm going to speak with Master Yen Sid in the Realm of the In-Between. He'll be able to help us also." said Ryet, creating a portal and entering it.

The portal closed as they stared after him.

"I wonder what it's like, being so powerful you can simply teleport anywhere." said Axel, coming around the corner.

"I wonder if we'll ever know." said Rytex.

Link walked over to a table. A crystal ball stood on it. Rytex walked over also.

"A Scrying Ball. I wonder how everyone's doing." he said.

Rytex waved a hand over the ball.

"Draumr Kópa."

The clouds that circled inside parted. An image of Hyrule Castle Town could be seen. Everything seemed fine there. Next, they scryed Pravoka. Everything there was fine also. Next, Crescent Lake.

Rytex and Link both gasped. Incompletes and Perversions were attacking the town. People were falling left and right as Perversions held them down while Incompletes took their Hearts. Guards and soldiers fought them, but they could not destroy Perversions without a Keyblade.

"And next is Cornelia." came a deep voice. They knew instantly who had spoken. Ganon vanished into a portal as the town was left in a ruined state. By now, everyone had gathered around and was watching.

Link ran back to the entry door. Sara was in danger. Everyone was following him. They exited, and then Link thought of a room with a portal to Cornelia. The door opened and they saw a lone archway with a golden aura of magic inside. Without pausing, Link ran through.

He came out on a balcony of the castle. The sky was beginning to darken and Ganondorf appeared in it. Princess Sara ran out to see what was happening.

"Link! What's going-"

"I CAN SENSE THAT YOU ARE HERE, LINK! REVEAL YOURSELF NOW OR I SHALL DESTROY CORNELIA BEFORE YOUR EYES!"

Rytex, Sara, and the others stared at him. He pondered momentarily, but he knew that if he wanted to save Sara, he had to show himself.

"I'm here!" he shouted, pulling out his Keyblade.

Ganon looked at him from the sky. Even from a distance, it was obvious that Ganon was grinning evilly. He lifted a hand.

The skies opened. A great flaming rock was flying down toward the city. Link heard screams from the people in the city. The meteor flew down at a tremendous velocity, and they knew that the city had no hope of survival.

The citygoers were fleeing, trying to get away from the meteor that would destroy them.

They turned to find the portal that would take them to safety, but there was none. At once, they all began escaping the castle. They made it out of the castle walls before the meteor had flown past Ganon. passing the fleeing Cornelians, Link, Sara, Rytex, and company began running toward the road to Melmond, Narsche and Crescent Lake.

Before they had gone a hundred yards, the meteor hit. A great earthquake shook the city, leveling buildings and creating fissures in the ground. People fell into those fissures, screaming as they fell toward the core of the planet. The castle shook and began to fall apart. Link looked up and saw a great boulder from the walls right above him. It was too heavy to block with magic, and too fast to deflect.

There was not enough time to escape.

Before it hit the ground, Link felt someone shove him sideways. He flew several feet because the boulder sent him flying extra far. Everyone else seemed okay, but someone was missing.

Exsan had sustained a hit to the head, which created a gash that oozed blood. Sean had landed on his ankle wrong and it looked like he had sprained it. Everyone else looked shaken, but okay. Everyone except-

"No!" shouted Link as he realized who was missing.

He ran over to where the boulder had landed and began to push with all his might to move it. Rytex, Axel, and Demyx ran over and lent their strength also. Together, they managed to push it off.

Princess Sara lay there, still alive, but barely.

Her bones were broken in several places, and she seemed to have difficulty breathing. Link ran over and cradled her as he gently turned her to face him, letting tears fall. She looked up at him with bleary eyes, then raised a hand and touched his cheek.

"I- I'm... sorry..." she said.

Her hand fell limp and her eyes glazed over, lifeless and blind.

Link couldn't stop himself any more. He let out a yell to the heavens, directed at Ganon. But Ganon had long since vanished.

Link raised a shaking hand to her eyelids and closed them before collapsing over her body, crying.

The storm that had been called by Ganon now simply rained.

"This can't wait any longer." he heard Rytex saying behind him.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to head back to Castle Oblivion. We have to wait for Ryet. He said he'd have someone to help us."

"Master Yen Sid would be able to help us, but Ganon is destroying the world now. He wants to goad Link into fighting him. But he can't overdo it. If he kills too many, Link will eventually be flooded with darkness and his plan will be ruined.

"Ryet needs to hurry before that happens."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to kill her off… I'm sorry for those of you who read my earlier stories in this trilogy and liked Sara, but it had to be done to start the turn toward the dark side (which has cookies) for Link. In J.K. Rowling-style, I decided to reveal a bit more about her next chapter, particularly hers and Link's relationship (a la Lily Evans and Severus Snape from the HP universe).<strong>

**On to review response...  
><strong>

**Cody8434: I saw it in 2d, but I do want you to know, that isn't the point of reviews. I want your opinion on the chapter or story thus far. If you want to ask me about HP, pm me. I'll be sure to reply. And thanks for referring to me as your favorite author on your profile. You're on my Wall of Fame on my profile. Be sure to take a look. TTYL.**

**So, R&R people who ignore this line.**


	6. Memories of Sara

**I am very special 'cause there's only one of me. Look at my smile I am so damn happy other people are jealous of me! (the Happy Song)**

**And I am very happy today. My favorite reviewer (because he actually critiques the story every single time he reviews) has finally decided to review my story, and not just last chapter, but ALL 5 OF THEM.**

**Well, this chapter, when I reread it, really makes me think of the chapter "The Prince's Tale" in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. That's the chapter where you get to see Severus Snape's past and find out he's a—**

***door breaks down* *Man enters and cocks shotgun * YOU! YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED TO SPOIL THE HARRY POTTER SERIES FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ IT. PREPARE TO BE EVISCERATED AND HAVE YOUR BALLS CHOPPED OFF WITH A PAIR OF HEDGE CLIPPERS.**

**Me: Shit! (runs into shelter) I don't want to lose my future family! NOOOOOOO!**

***snaps out of daydream* Huh? Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, today ought to be a great day for me. I got my first paycheck, I can replace my lost iPod, the Boston Red Sox are ahead of the Yankees (as it always should be), and above all…**

***pulls out guitar***

**It's Saturday, Saturday, Gotta get down on Satur- *bang***

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Memories of Sara<p>

Night fell over what remained of Cornelia. Those who had survived had begun to bury the dead that could be recovered. Reports were coming in that Tycoon, Walse, and other areas of Cryonia's northern parts had also been destroyed. Cryonia was on the brink of being completely destroyed.

The rest of the world was in bad shape too.

Thus far, it seemed Ganon had left Hyrule alone, for unknown purposes. But everywhere else had been struck. Fondor had suddenly sunk into the earth, and everyone who lived in it went with the country. Dukomlet was smashed by the tsunamis that resulted from the meteor hitting. Everyone in the towns along the shore had drowned or died in the ensuing chaos. The mountains to the north of Cornelia had been leveled. The desert was now visible from the town's ruins.

All of a sudden, the magnitude of Ganon's ruthlessness had multiplied. No longer was he interested in keeping the world barely alive to rule. He wanted to break the world's back. Then he would destroy it and make it anew when he forced Link's hand.

Ganon seemed to know about what Rytex had surmised. If Link were to lose too much, the darkness inside him might awaken and prevent Ganon's plans from ever coming to fruition.

As Link sat next to a memorial bonfire, in which the remains of those who hadn't wanted to be buried were cremated, Rytex sat next to him.

They both said nothing, but merely stared into the flickering light of the flame.

"How is it that life can seem so long and so important, but it can be so easily snuffed out?" he wondered aloud.

Rytex said nothing.

"Were you close to Sara?" he finally asked.

Link took a while to find his voice.

"Yeah. When I first got here to Cryonia, I rescued her from Garland. After that, we were inseparable. Eventually, we fell in love. Then I left for Pravoka to help you. When I rescued her, I had asked her for a lute that could help me find anyone in the world I wanted, simply by playing it. I took it, but she made me promise to dance with her on the Night of the Hundredth Anniversary of Cornelia. The next time I saw her was that night, and I kept my promise. Then, I didn't see her again until we were on our way back to Hyrule after our confrontation with Ganon in the Keyblade Graveyard."

Rytex nodded silently, still listening.

"After that, she was present at mine and Malon's wedding. Then she returned, and I didn't see her again until we asked where Xemyli lived."

Rytex nodded again.

The memories were as clear as crystal in his mind. His memories with Sara came and went without him even being able to control them.

-X-

Link stepped off the ship as the "All ashore!" call sounded.

He looked around the city he had landed in. Cornelia was a beautiful place. It reminded him of Hyrule, but it was as if an artist had painted the landscape on a canvas.

He heard two people gossiping nearby. Two elderly women seemed absorbed by the topic.

He paid them no mind until he heard "and I heard there's a huge reward from the King."

"Ooh! What is it?"

"Anything the person who rescues her wants. But I doubt anyone's going to get it. This is Garland we're talking about. No one could beat the Head Knight. Not even all the knights combined."

Link's interest was perked. He began to wander the town, asking around about what was going on. The princess of the kingdom, Sara, had been kidnapped by a rogue knight named Garland. No one who had ventured out to save her had returned alive. So he decided to give it a shot.

He was barely twelve, and when he spoke to two knights about it, they couldn't stop laughing.

So Link challenged them to a duel. They figured that they'd go easy on him, but Link thrashed them, even after they fought to the best of their abilities.

He soon figured out that the knight was hiding in a ruin north of the town.

He rode off toward it.

It was in the middle of a swamp, and the ruin was an old temple. In the center, a man dressed in extravagant armor with a cape and a rather large sword was pacing back and forth.

"I wonder who the King will send this time. No one will be able to defeat me. The King's going to have to give in to my demands if he wants to see your face again, Princess."

The princess was his age, with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and she looked beautiful. Link gasped slightly at the sight of her from his hiding place.

The gasp alerted Garland.

"Who's there!" he thundered.

He saw Link.

"A child? The King sends a child to fight me! This is an outrage!"

He bellowed angrily, and then ran at Link.

Link, nimble as a Kokiri, slid under Garland's blow, and then slashed backward at Garland's armored legs.

The Gilded Sword was unable to be destroyed, and therefore, it pierced Garland's armor and amputated his leg.

Garland fell, then staggered back up.

"Ah. You are skilled, boy. It seems I underestimated you majorly. However, you still have no chance of defeating me. I, Garland, will knock you down."

He leapt off his remaining leg at Link, who jumped backward, dodging the blade that would have cleaved him in two, then ran up the blade, up to Garland's head, then sliced sideways quickly.

Garland's helmet separated from his armor, which fell sideways a moment later.

The princess simply stared at him.

"Who- who are you?" she asked.

Link walked over to the statue of a grimacing horned demon she was tied to and began to undo the knots.

"My name's Link, Princess."

He undid the knots binding her, and then told her to go get on Epona. He followed her, but first he grabbed Garland's fallen helmet, with his head still in it.

They rode back into the town.

Everyone was downright dumbfounded when they saw a twelve year old ride in with the young princess, carrying Garland's severed head.

They rode upon the castle, and the guards, which included the two knights Link had beaten; all were too stunned to even do anything.

After the gates were opened, Sara led him to the castle's throne room.

Inside, an elderly king sat on the throne.

He looked weary, but as soon as Sara entered the room, his bleary blue eyes widened with surprise and incredulity. His mouth opened and closed several times before he ran at her, and she at him.

They embraced in the center.

Over the next few months, Link and Sara grew to be as big of friends as he and Zelda used to be. But Link was allowed in the castle. He and Sara were nearly inseparable, and Link now stayed with the King as if he were the King's own son.

Then word came that four great beasts had begun to ravage the land. Melmond, a normally prosperous town to the south, had been particularly affected by a creature called Lich.

And so Link set out to defeat them, despite being only fourteen.

And defeat them he did. Within three months, he had vanquished all four of the fiends. When he returned, he was given a hero's welcome.

Link, however, returned to the King's house, but decided to serve as a Knight. Master Eraqus, the resident sword-master taught him alongside another young knight, Cyan Garamonde.

They were friendly rivals, but they learned different techniques for different styles of fighting. Cyan fought with a strong, heavy-style attack. Link fought quickly and struck lightly.

Over time, Link and Sara grew beyond just being friends. As they continued to grow closer, they fell in love.

One day, the day before Link turned sixteen and became a man in the eyes of the Cryonian culture, Link and Sara were watching the sunset on a hill.

Sara leaned up against Link, who simply watched the sunset quietly.

They sat in silence.

Finally, Sara broke it.

"I just realized. It's been four years since you saved me from Garland. You know, you never did ask for a reward for my rescue." she said.

Link smiled.

"That's true. I never did ask for a reward."

"What would you like?" she asked sweetly.

Link laughed.

"You know that ancient lute? The one that you can play when you want to see someone and it will lead you to them?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I want that. I told you about how I'm looking for Navi, right?"

"Mhm."

"I think I'd like that."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips briefly.

"Sure, but you owe me something for it."

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"You know how the nation's hundredth anniversary is in a couple of years? You'll owe me a dance on that night. Dad's already working on it."

"Of course." he said, capturing her lips again.

The next day, a visitor appeared before the King.

He had blood red hair, red eyes, and he was dressed in a black cloak. Link was in his audience chamber also, serving as a guard.

"Your majesty, I come on behalf of the community around Crescent Lake. We need a commission to build a fishing and mining town on the east side of the Thamasa Basin. One of my associates, Ryet Scandas, has determined that precious gems and metals can be found in the mountains. I have already spoken with the Dragon Lord, Bahamut, on this matter. He and I have reached an agreement on the matter. However, we need a charter from you."

King Marinus granted the request, then paused.

"It seems that help would be welcome in this venture. You know of Link of Hyrule and his accomplishments, yes?"

The man nodded.

"Good. I'm going to have him help you in this venture. Link, you'll help them build the town. Then you may return if you wish."

Link walked next to the man, saluted, and then bowed as he left the room.

As they both left the room, the other man introduced himself as Rytex Beryl.

"So, who all's gonna be in charge of this thing?" Link asked.

"With you, there's a grand total of eight of us. There's me, you, Ryet, Axel Pyrus, Demyx Rhapsodos, Exsan Titan, Sean Tanium, and Rega Daen. We're spearheading the project. You are familiar with the towns of Thamasa, Narsche, Crescent Lake and around, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That's where the bulk of our supplies will be acquired." he said.

And so, Link left Cornelia. He took his lute and his gear, then when they reached the site of the town's construction, they built a few houses quickly to live in for the present while they worked. One house already existed, and it belonged to Ryet. Over the next year, they built the town, but Link started to miss Hyrule.

"Then go back." said Rytex one day a few weeks after the town had been completed.

After a whole week of interior battle, Link agreed to return to Hyrule to seek his fortune in his home.

As he watched the ship approach the new Harbor Town, Link mounted Epona, then donned a black cloak. He had learned of Hyrule's distrust of Cryonia, and he knew King Rolynd could not find him.

Then the boat pulled ashore and Epona trotted up the main street.

And it was there that his adventure began.

-X-

Link jolted out of his memory. He was still staring at the fire.

Rytex had gone to sleep and it looked like he was the only one left sitting by the fire. Everyone else had already gone to sleep also.

Then it hit him.

His lute!

He could use it to find Ryet. And they desperately needed his help now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the entire relationship between Link and Sara, also tying in the beginning of "When All the Battles Have Ended, " if you noticed. If not, I suggest you read it again. Yeah, I just had to throw in the lute I barely touched on in WATBHE, as I did hint it would play a major role in the plot later on. If I didn't, well I am now. Now to respond to reviews. Cody8434 didn't review this chapter, but tehepicnessoffail more than made up for that.<strong>

**Tehepicnessoffail: In response to all 5 reviews… The Inheritence Cycle style of magic dueling is where I got the idea. Yes, Rytex will be kickass in this story. But how could you have forgotten about the Rytemyli (my own condensed form of that. Like it?)? It's explicitly stated all over my first story! Yes, the Perversions and Incompletes were inspired by the Heartless, but also by the Unversed. However, hate to disappoint, but there is no battle at Castle Oblivion as far as I wrote it. I suppose I can add that part in later, though. And finally, you were at Senior Session too? Yeah, I was at Yellow Group. I was the guy with the Fedora. I'm not saying my real name, else I get some strange stalker out to find me. Who were you?**

**Preview for next chapter: Link has already lost Sara, and now they're off to find the lute. However, Ganon has raised two more enemies to fight against Link and co. Their first encounter will be a bloody one, and two of Link's friends will not survive.**


	7. Two New Enemies

**Apologies on the "late" upload on Monday. It said it was uploaded, but it never showed it until Monday afternoon. Anyway, I present the seventh chapter of Ruin and Creation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Two New Enemies<p>

At dawn's first light, Link and the others were off. Link filled them in on the way where he was going and why. They all thought his plan was excellent, but Link had one problem with it.

"What if he finds Pravoka?"

"If we find the lute, we can right the wrongs Ganon is causing."

They furiously rode to Pravoka, arriving just before dusk. Too exhausted to continue doing anything, they slept. Link would play the lute and see if it worked first thing in the morning.

Link woke abruptly. Rytex was shaking him roughly.

"Link! Get up! There's a fire going on!"

Link jolted out of his bed. He ran out, trying to locate the fire.

Demyx was currently riding the waves of the ocean to put fires out. Axel was using his fire magic, which was better than other areas of his magic, to contain it.

Link quickly dug a small hole in the ground, and then barked "Adúrna!" Water from the ground filled the hole, which he used to spray out the fire.

It seemed that they would be able to stop it.

Rytex and Rega had gotten the villagers to flee to Crescent Lake for shelter, since the town was empty. Having passed through it, they had defeated whatever Incompletes and Perversions remained. The villagers all fled quickly. Soon, it was just them fighting the fire.

Once they had finally gained some semblance of control, they relaxed. Demyx continued to put the rest out. Link's house hadn't been touched, so the lute was still in perfect shape.

They all walked over to him, and he began to play, thinking of Ryet.

The notes played like someone else was controlling Link's fingers. He knew the effects, since it played like this when he played it when he wanted to find Navi.

But it didn't work that time, so he was unsure of its effect.

Once the last note faded into silence, Link felt a mental tug toward Draco Peak. Instantly, he knew where he would find Ryet.

"He's in the Realm of the Inbetween."

And with that, a Corridor of Darkness appeared, and out stepped Ganon.

He laughed evilly.

"Why, thank you kid. Now I know exactly where he will be."

He vanished into a corridor of darkness again, but when the second corridor vanished, another person stood there.

He had long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a small scar stretched across his left cheek, and he held a blade that glowed with energy in his hands.

"Dalen!" shouted Rytex. They all leapt up and pulled out weapons.

Dalen smiled in a feral, bloody grin, and then shot a fireball toward Link's house.

Before anyone could react to stop it, it hit and exploded, sending fireballs onto other houses.

The conflagration had started again.

Axel and Demyx were on it immediately.

Dalen slashed at Link, who blocked the blow with his shield.

Instantly, a charge of electricity shot through him.

He fell, writhing as he tried to regain control over his limbs. Dalen laughed.

"Master Ganon taught me how to manipulate energy into my sword. And since you all use metal shields, my lightning-enhanced sword will destroy you."

He slashed at Link again, but Rytex lunged at him, pulling out a sword.

But instead of a sword, a Keyblade appeared and blocked the blow.

It was long, with a strange cog shape in the center. Another cog made up the guard.

It was the Keyblade Link had seen the evil Rytex use. The one from when Rytex was an empty person, devoid of motive except to fuse with Ryet to make the χ-Blade.

Rytex's eyes changed at that moment. His pupils had elongated, becoming more like a cat's or a dragon's.

Dalen laughed.

"Good! Let your inner darkness spill out! Make yourself more and more Master Ganon's slave!"

He laughed. Link replaced the Terminian Mirror Shield with the Master Sword.

"Now then, show me your power!"

His sword vanished, replaced by a Keyblade. The handle was black, with a red, ornate guard. A black shaft rose up, ending in a point. The teeth formed a shape that left the silhouette of a heart.

Link was stunned. Even more startling was the fact that his black cloak had now been replaced by the sinewy body suit that had to have been Rytex's.

He slashed and lunged in a quick combo aimed at Link. Link and Rytex acted in unison, with Link blocking the blow, and Rytex following up with a counterattack.

Dalen raised a hand.

An orb of darkness appeared in the air.

A monochrome version of the evil Rytex appeared in the air after it vanished. The person was dressed in the same suit, but it was black and white. He wore a mask over his entire head, which bore a strange symbol, and it looked kind of like a heart. He carried the same Keyblade Rytex carried.

"Say hello to my partner. This is Vanitas. Rytex, this is a replica of you created from the memories of Master Ganon.

At his words, the mask dissolved, revealing a person who looked exactly like Rytex, but with white hair and white eyes. It bared its Keyblade the same way Rytex had bared his. His Keyblade, like him, was monochrome.

Vanitas struck first, going for Rytex.

Rytex countered and began fighting Vanitas.

Dalen raised his hand again. A ball of fire appeared which he hurtled at Link.

Link blocked the blow with the Keyblade, and then shot a Draw Slash at him with the Master Sword. Dalen cut through the blow, and then surrounded himself in a black orb.

From that orb issued a black version of himself, which slashed down at Link, who dodged. Another flew at him, but Link dodged again. Five more flew at him before Dalen himself rocketed at Link. Link backflipped away.

Rytex was having no more success than Link. Every time Rytex connected a blow, Vanitas would appear to freeze, but he would reappear above Rytex and slash downward.

Vanitas also dove into the ground and tried to impale Rytex from below.

Finally, Link and Rytex made it back to back.

Sean and Exsan both ran up to help, followed by Rega, Axel and Demyx.

They surrounded Dalen and Vanitas.

The mask reformed on Vanitas' head. Dalen looked around, and then lowered his Keyblade.

"Hmph. I know when I'm beat." he said.

Vanitas vanished in a corridor of darkness.

Dalen stared at Rytex momentarily, but then, faster than even a Sheikah, he turned around and shot lightning at Demyx.

No one could shout a warning.

The blow hit Demyx before he could do anything, and it impaled him directly through the heart.

Demyx fell over onto the ground, convulsed, and then fell still.

It took a moment to comprehend everything.

Then Axel let out a yell of rage.

He shot at Dalen and slashed with his chakrams, but Dalen managed to dodge every attack.

As everyone rushed to help, Dalen laughed maniacally, and then shouted one heart-stopping word as he pointed at Axel.

"Deyja!"

Link gasped.

The word meant "die."

A black beam of energy surrounded by a corona of white tendrils of light shot at Axel, who was moving toward it too fast to react.

The beam hit Axel, who flew backward, then landed on the ground next to Demyx, lying still next to his best friend forevermore.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say about the chapter. I hated writing it, but I had made up my mind that these two were going to die.<strong>

**Tehepicnessoffail: I think somewhere in the neighborhood of a trillion to one. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. What did you think of this one?**

**Leavenodoubt: I haven't really begged this entire story. I only yelled at my readers a couple of chapters ago, but I digress. Glad you liked that chapter too. I know this one was much shorter, bu how does it compare?**

**R&R readers, please.**


	8. Strengthened Resolve

**This chapter is probably one of the shortest in this story, but it had to happen. Remember when Link discovered sort of where Ryet was? Well, as will be explained in this chapter (somewhat. It's more implied than outright stated), Ryet was in the World of the In-Between, but he isn't there now. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Strengthened Resolve<p>

It could not have happened. There was no way. This was a trick. An illusion perpetrated by Dalen and Vanitas.

As Dalen vanished in a corridor, Link sank to his knees, his mouth dry, his eyes burning.

He could not help but stare into the face of his friends, their unseeing eyes staring into the sky, glazed over.

Exsan and Sean were already digging holes in the ground for a burial. He couldn't even reach up and close their eyes.

Rytex knelt by him and did it for him. His eyes had gone from having slits for pupils to being the way they normally were.

It didn't seem possible that Axel and Demyx were gone. First Sara, now the two who were inseparable, but perfect partners for nearly everything. As Link looked on them again, it almost looked like they could be sleeping.

Rytex didn't cry, but he looked stricken. He leaned between them, next to their ears, and murmured a line of language too faint for Link to catch.

Without another word, Sean and Exsan picked up Demyx by the arms and legs, laid him in the grave, then crossed his arms in a more peaceful manner, before starting to cover him. Link and Rytex both did the same to Axel. They labored in silence, except with the occasional sniff from Link, Sean, or Exsan.

As they labored, the sun peeked out over the horizon, near where the burnt docks and piers of Pravoka stood. The whole town had burnt to the ground. Everything, from Ryet's house to Rytex's, to the Ten Pirates Tavern.

People were dying for them. People were dying because they had to defeat Ganon.

But now it wasn't just Ganon that had to be punished. It was also Dalen and Vanitas.

As Sean wordlessly started a small bonfire to cook breakfast with, the rest of them hunkered down around it. Link looked over at Rytex.

"So, why exactly does Dalen hate you?" he asked.

Rytex cleared his throat after a moment.

"Dalen and I used to be friends. When we knew each other in Tycoon, we served as guards for the King. After a while, we were sent on separate assignments. When we returned, it turned out Dalen had fallen under the influence of a man named Xegar. Well, it caused a split between us, and eventually, when I confronted Xegar, I killed him. Dalen swore to kill me in return, and so he hated me. When you came here to help us build, I had defeated Dalen in this very spot. It was one reason that I was able to befriend Bahamut. After I defeated him, I had him imprisoned in Crescent Lake. And the rest is history."

"And where did you meet Axel and Demyx?" he asked, feeling a pang of sadness.

Rytex took a moment before speaking.

"I met Axel three years ago. He and I were working in Crescent Lake, and we served as miners in Narsche during the winter, and I helped Vasu as a jeweler in the summer. It's one reason why I know so much about gemstones. Anyway, he supplied explosives, and I provided data on gems we found. That's also where we met Exsan and Sean. Exsan worked the mines with us, and Sean served as a smith in town. We delivered our metal shipments that weren't precious metals to him. Axel already knew Demyx, so we were introduced later."

He got up and walked over to where his house's ashes were.

As he dug through the rubble, he suddenly straightened up with a pleased expression.

He held his Scrying Ball in his hands.

"I'll be able to find Ryet with this!" he said happily.

Link already knew he was in the Realm of the In-Between, but he didn't know exactly where.

Rytex bent over the ball and whispered "Draumr Kópa."

Instantly, the ball turned dark.

Ryet was hunched over, chained to a wall. He looked ragged and nearly dead, but Link knew he was alive, since he rolled over painfully. The image vanished, replaced by a castle. A great crest that looked like the symbol on Vanitas' helmet was on the wall. The castle had a strange beauty to it, but it was distorted by the machinations that grew out of it. Mechanical towers and other such objects littered it.

Rytex dropped the spell in stunned silence.

"He's been captured by Ganon!"

Everyone was stunned.

"Well then, what do we do?" asked Xemyli.

"Our best bet is to find Master Yen Sid. Ryet said before he left that he was going to be looking for him." said Link.

Rytex nodded.

"He may have some knowledge on these events. Is anyone else coming?" he asked.

Everyone nodded without delay.

And so they set off, once again for Draco Peak.

* * *

><p><strong>Off topic this week, I purchased the full version of Minecraft, watched Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2<strong>**nd**** Dimension (FINALLY ISABELLA, and DAMN YOU CARL! ARE YOU F***ING DEAF!), purchased a new copy of Brawl (my old one had been played so much, it burned itself out), registered for marching band at college, and finally, witnessed my youngest brother's 1****st**** birthday (I have three other brothers. Monk Preston on who is 16, a toddler who is 3, almost 4, and now a 1-year old brother).**

**Now, on to review responses…**

**Tehepicnessoffail: I know, I hated writing that chapter, but it had to be done. The "Darkness Factor" of the story went from almost happy-go-lucky to a little dark in chapter 3, then to incredibly dark these recent chapters. And it will only get worse for Link. Looking back on the story, I killed more people than J. K. Rowling did in Deathly Hallows (at least, people you knew about), not to mention I made Ganon go balls to the wall later on. But you'll see. In just a few short months, you'll see. And speaking of J. K. Rowling, that comment made me laugh. I suppose it could be worse. After all, I could be as good at sucking at writing as Stephanie Meyer, but I digress.**

**Next Chapter: Link, Rytex, and co. meet Master Yen Sid, who reveals how it was that Ganon turned to the darkness. However, he knows things Ryet wanted kept secret, and he isn't too shy about sharing them with the one they were supposed to be kept secret from. After the revelations, Link, Rytex, and company will set off to rescue Ryet from Ganon's clutches.**


	9. Mysterious Tower

**Apologies, readers, on the one-day-late update. My internet was down all day yesterday and most of today. On a much more happy note, I start college tomorrow! Anyway, I present Chapter 9 of Ruin and Creation to you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Mysterious Tower<p>

Link played the lute again once they entered the Realm of the In-Between, this time thinking the name Yen Sid. In the crossroads, the mental nudge pointed him toward the darkness. They followed the dirt road toward it.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a tower. The tower was stone, with a blue roof that had white stars and a moon on it. The tower was not straight by any means. It went up, then bent, then straightened again. They entered it, following a staircase that led through many rooms, but then finally led into a study.

The study was large. Bookshelves lined the walls, a window behind a chair faced outside, and a table with a few instruments of knowledge sat in front of the chair.

A man dressed in blue robes sat in the chair. He was old, with a long gray beard, keen eyes, and a stern but kind look on his face. He wore the same design of hat as the roof of the tower.

"Ah. You must be Ryet's friends. I have been expecting you. Please, come in." he said in a deep voice.

As they filed around the table, he counted them.

"Ryet said that your number was eight, yet I only count six. Who is not here?"

Rytex stepped forward, then simply said "Axel and Demyx perished last night. Ganon sent two apprentices, Dalen and Vanitas, to attack our town. Dalen killed them both."

Yen Sid inclined his head.

"I am sorry for your loss." he said.

He closed his eyes momentarily.

"Do you know who Ganon is?" blurted out Link.

Yen Sid opened his eyes.

"I do. He served as my apprentice a great many years ago. He and Xehanort were the best of friends during their time here."

"Wha-?" started Link, but Yen Sid waved him off.

"Yes. I tutored them in the Keyblade Lore. Once they passed their Mark of Mastery, Master Xehanort followed my example and decided to tutor Keyblade wielders from his family's old castle. He worked a bit of magic with it, and he ended up creating the Land of Departure you are familiar with."

"But what about Ganon?"

"Master Ganon adhered strictly to a balanced lifestyle. Whereas Master Xehanort believed in a blinding devotion to light, Master Ganon came to rely on both light and darkness. This alone did not make him the way he is. The black cloaks that Master Ryet, Rytex, and the others wear are of a special make. They have the ability to keep darkness from corrupting the body as one uses corridors of darkness. Once, in a desperate attempt to escape from an enemy, Master Ganon used a corridor of darkness without using his cloak. The darkness that surrounded him as he fled ended up corrupting him, unbalancing his power, and turning him into the dark man he is today."

Rytex raised a hand slightly.

"Master Yen Sid, we tried to find Ryet, but when we used my Scrying Ball to locate him, we saw him in the prison of a strange castle."

Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes. This was the castle you saw, yes?"

He held a hand out and a ghostly model of the castle they had seen appeared.

"Yeah. That's it."

"That castle is called Hollow Bastion. Master Ganon has been using it as his stronghold. When Ryet was on his way back to find you, he had his two new apprentices that you mentioned, Vanitas and Dalen, attack you while he captured Ryet. It is from Ryet's memories that Vanitas is created."

"What?" asked Rytex.

Link felt a moderate fear. He knew Yen Sid was dangerously close to revealing Rytex's past, which would cause him to revert to his evil self.

"Rytex, it is time you came to terms with yourself." he said.

Rytex looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Yen Sid waved a hand.

The room went black.

They stood in the Keyblade Graveyard, in a flat area of it. No Keyblades stuck out of the ground near where they were.

Master Ganon stood nearby, but Ryet stood in the middle of a circle of Perversions. Master Ganon looked different. His eyes were a shade of brown, meaning that he hadn't turned to darkness yet.

"If you wish to survive, you will have to access the darkness inside you. Let it give you power, and let it balance you. Only in balance will you find true power."

Ryet looked wildly around, but the creatures converged.

Instantly, Master Ganon beat them back, his Keyblade flashing as he vanquished them. Ryet was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hmph. Neophyte. Your devotion to the light is more important than your life. I suppose it is to be expected. The monstrous darkness I sense in you would be hard to control. However, you must learn to control it. Force it to bend to your will. It is as much a part of you as the light is."

Ryet sighed, then jumped up.

"Yes Master."

He removed his Keyblade. It was solid, and it looked like Ryet's Keyblade in the present.

"Again." said Master Ganon, raising a hand.

Perversions appeared.

They converged on Ryet. Ryet gathered energy, then let it explode outward.

The Perversions were blown back and destroyed.

Master Ganon smiled.

"Yes! Good, Ryet!"

But something was wrong.

Ryet's eyes turned from blue to red. His pupils began to elongate.

Master Ganon's eyes widened, and he leapt at Ryet and stabbed him in the chest with his Keyblade.

An orb of light flew out of him. Master Ganon separated two orbs of light from the one.

One flew back into Ryet, but the second resolved itself into the evil Rytex Link had seen when Master Ganon had shown them the Gathering.

Link looked over at his friend. The good Rytex was watching the proceedings with a mixture of horror and interest.

The evil Rytex attempted to attack Master Ganon, but Master Ganon grabbed Ryet and opened a corridor of darkness hastily, then ran inside.

Their vision followed them.

Ryet had been cleaned of darkness, so no dark powers tried to invade him.

However, essences of darkness flooded into Master Ganon, who tried to fight them off with light, but to no avail. His eyes turned amber, and he emerged into the path to the Land of Departure looking torn up.

A young version of Panadorf walked over to him, then ran back inside for Master Xehanort.

The vision vanished.

"In short, Master Ganon gave Ryet to Master Xehanort to train." said Yen Sid simply.

Link's attention was more focused on Rytex, however.

"Rytex, are you okay?" he asked.

Rytex sank to his knees, groaning in agony.

He gripped at his hair in a very pained sort of expression.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

His eye pupils rapidly changed from slits to circles and back.

Yen Sid rose from his chair, walked over, then knelt beside him.

"Rytex, listen to me. The darkness inside you is no cause to fight. The light Ryet bestowed on you from his heart will protect you. Let your true past give you power." he said.

Rytex finally let out one final yell.

Then his eyes stopped changing.

They were vertical pupils.

Link bared his Keyblade, ready to return Rytex to the way he had been, but Master Yen Sid smiled and motioned for him to drop his weapon.

"He is alright."

Rytex was breathing heavily, then he got up.

"I remember everything now." he said.

A flame of darkness appeared in his hands. Link bared his Keyblade, wary of the newly freed Rytex.

"Darkness isn't something to fear. Master Ganon was right in that. It cannot be destroyed; it can only be channeled."

Yen Sid nodded.

"You are correct, but even so, great care must be taken to not fall into the depths of the abyss while relying on that power."

"Everyone here has that black cloak that prevents the dark powers from flooding them. Link, I know you had one at one point. Where is it?"

"Destroyed. I left it in my house when we set off to meet Bahamut. Then Pravoka burned down."

Yen Sid nodded.

"Very well, then. I shall let you use this one."

A black cloak like he had worn when he reentered Hyrule appeared in the air.

Link donned it quickly.

"Hollow Bastion was once the castle that served as Capitol of the Realm of Balance, a world that exists perfectly in between the Realms of Light and Darkness. It is NOT the Realm of the In-Between." Yen Sid said, conjuring up the castle once more.

He manipulated his illusion to where it showed the base of the castle.

"The castle is surrounded by rising waterfalls. At the base of this castle is a hidden entrance to the lower waterworks of the structure. It requires some magic to enter and manipulate, but once in, it should be smooth sailing. A dungeon exists off to the side of the main entryway, and a stone platform in there will take you up to the main areas of the castle. From there, it is a straight path up to the Great Hall in the top of the tallest tower."

"Master Yen Sid, where would we rescue Ryet?" asked Rytex.

"Ryet will be hidden in a separate dungeon called the Dark Depths. It is located in the very heart of the Great Hall, and only those with Keyblades may enter."

He relaxed in his chair.

"Once you have Ryet, return here for more instruction. You still have much you need to know if you want to destroy Master Ganon." he said.

Yen Sid stood, then opened a corridor of darkness.

"Luck be with you. This Corridor will take you to the Realm of Balance. From there, you will have to find your way to and into Hollow Bastion. Be aware that Master Ganon may be aware that you are coming to rescue Ryet. He may have even captured him in order to provoke you into doing so in order to fight you now, Link, to forge the χ-Blade. As such, there will likely be certain enchantments placed on the castle to make it hard for anyone but you to enter."

Link nodded and they all entered the corridor of darkness.

The corridor vanished and Yen Sid sat again.

"Hmm... Should I have told him?" he pondered aloud.

He sat in silence briefly.

"Yes, I probably should have, but I will tell him when they return."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't too bad, and it really starts making Rytex much more of a beast. Anyway, you'll see more of him next chapter. On to review responses. Or just response, courtesy of tehepicnessoffail.<strong>

**tehepicnessoffail**: Yeah, it was a lot more of a filler. But we learn more about Axel and Demyx. But anyway, how was this chapter?

**Preview for next chapter: Rytex and co. head to Hollow Bastion to rescu Ryet, but Master Ganon is waiting for Link, and Vanitas and Dalen are eager for a rematch with Rytex, but Exsan and Sean want in** **to avenge Axel and Demyx. But all will not end well...**


	10. Hollow Bastion

**College is so much better than High school, it isn't even funny. Anyway, I present Chapter 10 of Ruin and Creation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Hollow Bastion<p>

They appeared in a town that looked very much like Destiny Islands had. However, the town looked much more industrialized, with neat stone buildings and forms of machinery unheard of in Hyrule and Cryonia.

It was day, and the city looked beautiful. The castle they had seen towered above the town.

"Strange... I thought the Rising Falls surrounded the castle." said Rytex.

Link said nothing, bur started to walk through the town, searching for a way to get to the castle.

Without warning, someone bumped into him.

The both of them fell backward, landing on their rears in a rather painful way.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going! Geez that hurt."

Link looked up, stunned. He knew that voice.

A man with spiky red hair and purple tear shapes on his cheek was getting to his feet. He wore bright red and yellow clothing, and his green eyes looked around curiously.

"Who're you guys?" he asked.

Rytex looked as stunned as Link felt.

"Axel?" he asked.

The kid looked confused.

"What?"

"Lea!" came a call from an alley.

A kid who looked like Demyx came out.

"Oh, hey Myde."

Lea and Myde walked off. A girl was waiting for them. She had long brown hair and at the sight of her, Link knew something was up.

"That's Xemyli!" said Sean in surprise.

"No. It's probably Emily." said Link.

"Huh?" asked Exsan, looking confused.

"Think. They aren't Axel or Demyx. They're Myde and Lea. It's just their names without the X. So that's probably Emily. But what about Ryet?" he wondered.

Rytex nodded.

They explored the town, then, after passing some gardens, they found their way to the front doors of the castle.

Two men guarded it. One had long black hair with dreadlocks, and the other had brown hair that stuck straight up and had a wavy edge to it.

They wore a grey uniform with a red heart emblazoned on their chests, as well as black boots and a silver belt.

The one with dreadlocks had a spear in hand, and the other had a weapon that looked like a cross between an axe and a sword.

At the sight of them, they bared their weapons.

"Strangers in black coats! Just like the Master warned us about! Dilan, go get Even and Braig. We'll hold them off." said the one with the axe-sword.

"What?" asked Rytex.

"Silence, you! You will not taint the likes of Radiant Garden with your foul darkness! Begone!" he shouted.

He lunged at Rytex, who raised his Keyblade and blocked the blow.

"A Key-Wielder! Enough! Stop the fight!" the one called Dilan said.

The man stopped.

"My apologies, Keyblade Wielder. Our Master told us to defend the castle from strange men wearing black. However, Keyblade Wielders are always benevolent to our domain. I am Dilan, apprentice to Master Ansem, the ruler of this Realm of Balance. This is Aeleus. We both serve as guards to the Castle."

There was something strange about the way they responded. Rytex was the one who noticed it.

"I've met them before. In an encounter exactly like this. This was when Master Ganon and I scouted the castle for ourselves." he said to Link.

"Master Ansem told us to be on the lookout for strange men dressed in black, but who did not wield a Keyblade." said Dilan, as though Rytex had not said anything like that.

"It's a memory. The whole town is a memory." Rytex said.

He raised his Keyblade and pointed it to the sky.

A beam of light shot up from his Keyblade and engulfed them in light.

When the light receded, they found themselves standing on a floating stone platform in front of the castle.

Behind them, the town lay in total ruin.

Everyone was surprised, and Link was a little outraged by this development.

They made their way down onto a piece of land bordered by the rising waterfall below them.

When Rytex tried to dive into the water, he merely rolled on a surface like earth.

"It's solid. Come on." he said.

They stepped cautiously onto the water, then started to walk around, looking for the hidden entrance to the dungeons.

Three water bubbles floated in the air slightly above the water, but they seemed magic.

"There's no way in." said Link in frustration after they searched for a few minutes in every nook and cranny of the secluded area.

"I found it!" came Sean's call.

They all walked over. Sean pointed to a little alcove under the water.

"I can see a pipe system down there. That has to be how we get in." he said.

"But how do we get down there?" asked Link.

Rytex looked thoughtfully at the water bubble.

"Well, I'd say that's a given." he said.

Without warning, he jumped into one and vanished. A separate bubble detached itself from the main one and flew in the water into the alcove.

Link, Sean, Exsan, Rega, and Xemyli exchanged glances, then followed suit.

It was a curious sensation. It felt like they were immersed in water, but they were dry.

The bubbled followed Rytex's, then emerged into a dark and dimly lit room. A weakened portion of the wall caught their attention.

"Stenr, thrysta." said Rytex.

The stone blew inward, revealing chains and manacles, but no Ryet. They saw a circle of stone in the ceiling, then Rytex lowered the stone.

It led to a hallway, which they followed. Then they entered the hallway to a large room.

Magic barriers made platforms they could walk on. They walked across to another door, and they food themselves outside, by the front door again.

A strange crystal, glowing with blue energy caught their attention.

Link reached forward and touched it experimentally.

A platform descended on a line of energy, and they felt themselves be teleported onto the strange craft. The platform rose up to another level of the castle and they were deposited.

In a dark part of the castle, Master Ganon stood next to a Scrying Ball, watching through it as the six of them made their way through the castle.

"Heh. This is amusing. The six of them think they can take us on." said Dalen with a wicked grin.

Master Ganon said nothing, merely frowning.

"Rytex has come to terms with his past. He'll be more powerful now. We must be cautious. Rytex was nearly too much for me when I was balanced in Light and Darkness. There is no telling how powerful he is now." he said.

Vanitas' helm vanished as his face appeared.

"Lucky for us, then, that he doesn't know the nature of his existence. We'll just enlighten him when he gets here." he said in Rytex's voice.

Master Ganon grunted.

"That may cause him to lose what little control he has. He may revert to a cruel and heartless self, like you are, Vanitas."

Vanitas laughed.

"As if he poses a threat to me."

"You do not know how powerful he is, therefore, you may end up underestimating him. If that is the case, you may pay a very steep price."

Vanitas said nothing, but turned to an unconscious Ryet.

"Heh. At least we have a good meat shield."

"No. If you kill him, you destroy Rytex. Because Rytex is composed of his heart, if you destroy Ryet, Rytex's will collapse. We need to be very careful about how to go about this. If you attack and kill any of Link's friends, you could potentially awaken the darkness his heart and end our plan. I'll do something about it. Just watch."

He flexed his hand. Fires of darkness sprouted within it as he began to work the castle more to his will.

Link and his friends entered a long hallway, ending in a dark room with the same castle insignia embossed on the stone that made up the walls. The room gave them a sense of foreboding.

Link strode forward, and two unwelcome figures appeared.

Dalen and Vanitas shot forward, grabbed Sean, Exsan, and Rytex, then vanished into a portal.

Link was about to chase after them when Master Ganon appeared in front of him, Keyblade bared.

Link slid to a stop and backflipped away to avoid a blow.

The blow never came. Instead, the room around them vanished, replaced by a stone floor with storm all around them.

"This should seem familiar to you, Hero. This is where your second quest ended and your true destiny began to be revealed to you. This is Hyrule Castle. This is the exact spot where the Three Golden Goddesses returned to their realm in the cosmos. The Triforce was created upon this very spot, and this tower was built after that by the Six Sages to transport the Triforce to the Sacred Realm. As the wielders of Power and Courage, it seems fitting to fight here, upon the very platform where we first met."

His Keyblade vanished, replaced by a glowing sword, with a very ornate hilt and long blade.

Link's Keyblade vanished also, replaced by the Master Sword.

"When two Keyblade Masters meet and one elects to fight without a Keyblade, the other is forced to comply. We will fight the way it was supposed to be before I regained my memory."

He charged at Link, who simply ran back at him, both swinging at the same time.

Link added Draw Slash to the mix and it managed to blow Ganon backwards briefly.

Ganon charged a blast of magic and hurled it at Link, who simply hit it back at him.

The two sent the blast back at each other many times before Link hit it and added a Draw Slash at Ganon's leg.

Ganon managed to block the Draw Slash, but not the magic blast.

It hit him and he began to convulse on the ground.

-X-

Vanitas charged at Exsan, who backflipped and kicked Vanitas under the chin. Rytex and Sean ran forward to take out the dazed Vanitas, but Dalen slammed into Sean, sending him flying sideways into the wall of the hollow, empty room.

Rytex got to Vanitas and slammed his unmasked face into the ground, dragging it as he ran toward Dalen.

Vanitas dug his Void Gear Keyblade into the ground, slipping from Rytex's grasp.

Sean rebounded off the wall he had been thrown at and shot at Vanitas, who was getting to his feet.

He cut through Vanitas' hands before landing smoothly.

Vanitas laughed.

His hands vanished into darkness, and reformed, whole.

"You can't hurt me. I am a being of pure darkness. Only light can defeat me, and poor Link is being confronted by our master as we speak."

Dalen shot through Vanitas and managed to throw Sean up into the air. Exsan leapt up to help free him while Rytex confronted Vanitas.

Vanitas created four copies of himself, all of which surrounded Rytex.

Rytex took one look around briefly before compacting darkness inside him.

As the Vanitas copies converged, Rytex let the energy explode outward.

The four copies vanished, but Vanitas was thrown up into the air. Rytex jumped up at him, caught him, then slammed him into the ceiling, then, as they fell to the ground, Rytex pushed Vanitas faster to the stone floor.

Vanitas landed with a great explosion of stone and dust.

Sean had managed to free himself and throw Dalen off of him. Dalen swung his Keyblade in a wide arc, despite being many feet away from Exsan, his target.

A strange sigil flew from his blade toward Exsan, shooting small bursts of energy at him. Exsan dodged them, then threw four small explosives toward Dalen.

They blew in front of him, sending him flying back, where Sean rained a few light punches down on him.

-X-

Link managed to slash under Ganon's guard and slice him on the leg. Ganon flinched, but didn't seem to be hurt.

A bolt of lightning lanced down from the stormy clouds around them. That gave Link an idea, one he had stolen from Dalen.

He raised his Master Sword into the air and shouted "Kveykva!"

Another bolt lanced down and struck his Master Sword. Far from hurting Link, the blade contained the energy and even made Link faster.

He slashed at Ganon's leg, but Ganon blocked it. The surge of energy was instant. Ganon convulsed as the lightning electrocuted him.

Link seized his chance and jumped into the air, then impaling Ganon with the Master Sword.

Ganon stared with plain shock at the blade protruding from his chest.

Then he started laughing.

"Wow. You truly are strong to defeat me twice. This is far from over. Be warned, I will fight you again."

Ganon vanished with a pained laugh.

The castle around them vanished, resolving into the dark room he had just left.

Rytex, Exsan, and Sean were still missing, but Rega and Xemyli were looking around.

"Link! What happened?" asked Xemyli.

"Ganon attacked me. He took me to Hyrule Castle and we fought, but I beat him."

Rega shook his head.

"Something about this worries me. I can't put my finger on it, but why would they attack you four and leave us alone?"

"They're trying to eliminate more opposition they consider dangerous, I guess. That's why they are trying to kill Rytex, at least. As for Sean and Exsan, maybe they want them dead for some reason." said Link.

A strange purple portal appeared and through it, Link could see Exsan, Sean, and Rytex fighting Dalen and Vanitas.

Exsan and Rytex saw him, hailed Sean, and the three ram toward it.

Exsan and Rytex made it through safely, but Dalen blocked the portal before Sean could pass through it.

With an evil grin, he shut the portal with a laugh.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then something strange happened to Exsan.

Strange black auras began to siphon from him.

He looked at his hands, with fear and confusion on his face.

His hands vanished, followed closely by his torso. Then a cloud of that darkness engulfed him and Exsan vanished completely.

Dalen and Vanitas appeared in front of them, and Dalen wore a huge evil grin on his face.

Instantly, Link knew what had happened to Sean, but what happened to Exsan still puzzled him.

The blow hit him to the stomach. It felt like he had received a punch from an Iron Knuckle.

Link saw it on Rega's, Xemyli's, and Rytex's faces too.

Rytex bellowed and ran at Dalen at an incredible speed.

His eyes changed from red to amber and back in rapid succession. Finally, they settled on amber.

He reached out a hand as he neared Dalen and a Dark Guardian appeared behind him, lunged forward, and grabbed Dalen by the throat.

The being of darkness lifted Dalen off the ground and slammed him four times into the wall before Vanitas reacted. He quickly severed the Beast's arm, and it fell into darkness again.

Dalen looked like he merely fell over. He dusted off his shoulders deliberately, taunting them.

A booming voice rang in the room.

"Enough. Dalen, Vanitas, come to me, now." said Ganon's voice.

Dalen and Vanitas vanished into Corridors of Darkness, laughing.

Link longed to pursue them, but Ryet needed to be rescued. They exited from the room and found themselves in another hallway, this one more well-lit. They followed it into a room that had a plush carpet with the same heart-symbol on it. A great opening with the shape had been constructed at the end of the room.

They all ran into it.

Ryet was shackled to the wall, next to a small table with a Scrying Ball.

"Y... you shouldn't have come..." Ryet managed to get out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Link.

Then Rytex opened a portal and they stepped through into the Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. The plot has started to get somewhat juicy… On to review responses!<strong>

**Madbeatz: Keyblades in the Kingdom Hearts franchise are different from how I portray them here. In the KH universe, they are used to close and seal the door to the heart of a world, which the Heartless are trying to get through to destroy the world. Here, they're used for locking and unlocking hearts to open or close them to malevolent influences. Glad you liked the story, though!**

**James Birdsong: Thanks, but how is it good? I want to know what you guys think of every little bit, and what you didn't like either.**

**Preview for next chapter: Yen Sid knows more than he originally said. Rytex, although he has come to terms with himself, must now come to terms with a decision Ryet made back when he first fought Master Ganon. This decision affects not only his life, but also his wife's, and the four of their friends who are dead.**


	11. Nobody

**Hello readers! It is I, the powerful and intelligent wizard, Morphumax, who has decided to take part in a Humans vs. Zombies game on the campus of Midwestern State University. Let it be known that I will continue to update this story, even though I am constantly under attack by the horde, but since I live off-campus, it shouldn't be too difficult. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Nobody<p>

They fell out in Yen Sid's study. The room looked the way they had left it, with Master Yen Sid still sitting in his chair.

"Where are the other two?" he asked.

"Dead." spat Rytex, not bothering to hide his amber eyes.

"How was it done?"

"We got out of a fight with Vanitas and Dalen, me and Exsan did, through a portal. Vanitas and Dalen blocked the portal and killed him. Then Exsan vanished." said Rytex again.

"I see." said Yen Sid, appearing troubled.

"Why did Exsan vanish?"

"Why indeed. This information is something that will be of no consequence to anyone but Xemyli and Rytex. Ryet already knows about it. It will have a particularly great effect on them when they hear it." said the Master, looking at the two of them.

Xemyli looked shocked to be addressed by the Master. It was usually Link or Rytex after all.

"Yes. This will also explain what happened to Axel and Demyx."

This perked Link's curiosity.

"You five have a very special existence. If the world had been left alone, the five of you would never have been. If not for Master Ganon's mistake, Rytex would not be. However, if not for Ryet, Axel, Demyx, Exsan, and Xemyli wouldn't be. The five of you were never supposed to exist in the beginning."

Xemyli's eyes widened, but Rytex had already come to terms to this information.

"Yes, Xemyli. Your origins are in the girl Emily that you saw in Radiant Garden, the town surrounding Hollow Bastion. As for Axel and Demyx, they came from Lea and Myde in the town also."

"So, we're all just darknesses of other people?" she asked, sounding angry.

"Yes and no. You are nobodies. You are nonexistent beings. All five of you. As for Sean and Exsan, Exsan came from Sean when Rytex first began to break through. Because of this, Ryet began to come to the conclusion that, if he were to create friends for Rytex, he would be less likely to come back. He was right. Bonds with friends strengthen a person's identity, further solidifying it in what it is."

Rytex glared at Ryet, who pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Why!" he thundered.

"Because..." he managed to mumble.

"Because what!"

"You, being who you are, could not associate with people of light until your identity was completely your own. If I had let you be, your old self would've broken out."

"That doesn't sound half-bad anymore!" he shouted. His amber eyes' pupils began to elongate slightly.

"Does it? Think of your wife, Rytex. She wouldn't be if I hadn't done this."

Rytex's pupils resumed their normal size as he sighed heavily, letting his anger go. His amber eyes returned to their red color.

"I'm not trying to justify myself. I did what I did for you."

"But who did you take Xemyli from?"

Ryet gave a painful start before answering quietly.

"Emily."

The name startled Link.

"You mean-" started Link.

"Yeah. The one from Radiant Garden."

"Why?"

Yen Sid stood up.

"The heart is a complex thing. It is often unpredictable. During his frequent missions to Radiant Garden after he became a Master, he met Emily, Lea, and Myde. They became devoted friends, and Ryet and Emily began to fall in love. None of us could have predicted it or prevented it. When he finally revealed who he really was to them, while they were shocked at first, they accepted him. However, sorrow was bred that day."

Link looked at Ryet. Ryet's face was scrunched, and he looked in agony. A small tear ran from his left eye.

"It was shortly after Master Ganon had possessed Panadorf. He had come to protect his friends from Panadorf. Time in that realm flows differently than in any other realm. When you returned to me, hardly any time had passed since you left. The realm exists on a separate plane of reality. Ganon's foul magic caused time to flow normally there when he willed it to. However, a millennium can go by there, but not a second here, and vice versa."

Yen Sid closed his eyes momentarily.

"After centuries of trying to keep Rytex contained, Rytex burst. It was then that Ryet returned to Radiant Garden, after resealing him. He asked his three friends if he could take the darkness inside of them and use the resulting creations to help Rytex. They agreed. However, Ganondorf destroyed the city moments later. The three were killed, but their nobodies lived on. Eventually, he did the same with Sean."

"But if Exsan vanished with his real self, then why not Axel, Demyx, or Xemyli?"

"They are all tied to Rytex independently of their real selves' hearts. Their friendship is like that of Ryet's and Lea's, Myde's, and Emily's. If Ryet were to die, the four of them would vanish because they are tied so tightly together, and the last link in that deep chain would've died. Exsan was added to this bond very late. Sean had never bonded with the latter four, so his nobody would never have survived."

They sat in silence for a long while.

"But if Exsanvanished when he died, why didn't Axel and Demyx?" asked Link.

Yen Sid furrowed his brow.

"I do not know. Perhaps they did vanish, only after you buried them. But we cannot tell. Master Ganon is probably waiting for you to visit their graves, or to revisit the village, for whatever reason, so I do not advise going there to see."  
>More silence enveloped the conversation.<p>

"Now what do we do?"

"In time, you will have to face Ganon. It is the destiny of all three of you. Especially now that dark counterparts of you have been created. For Ryet, Dalen is the counterpart. For Rytex, it is Vanitas. And of course for Link is Ganon. If you do not face them, they will destroy the world before they can revive it. Do you understand?"

"I do." said Link.

Rytex nodded, and Ryet grunted.

"Link, come to me." Yen Sid said.

Link walked over. Yen Sid put and hand on his brow and covered Link's eyes.

"I am going to put a memory into your mind. With this memory, you may use Corridors of Darkness and Light as you please. They will take you any place you have been before. I recommend you use Castle Oblivion as a suitable fortress until you go to face Ganon, Dalen, and Vanitas. Go now."

They nodded. Then Rytex opened a portal for them and they all walked inside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, R&amp;R.<strong>

**Once again, only one review.**

**Tehepicnessoffail: I apologize for killing him, but I thought Rytex was your favorite…**

**Preview for next chapter: Link, Ryet, and Rytex return to a land that is dear to all three of them. While there, they visit Ryet's parents' graves, andRytex starts to forgive Ryet about the issues that developed in this chapter. Link, in turn, wonders about his own parents, and goes to inquire more about them. What he finds, he will treasure forever, but someone will be watching him, ready to confront him about is inability to stop the deaths of Axel, Demyx, Exsan, and Sean.**


	12. Crenel Village

**So sorry for the near-late update. However, school and Humans vs. Zombies has kept me busy today. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Crenel Village<p>

The next sight Link saw was Kakariko Village Graveyard.

Rytex had a determined look on his face.

"Why here?" Link asked.

"I'm here to see what I thought were my parents' graves." he said softly.

He and Ryet walked up the hill to a small outcropping of rock, which they walked past toward a wall of rock. Rytex moved a grassy curtain aside and they strode in.

Only seven graves stood in this room.

Rytex and Ryet walked to one pair at the end.

"Link, I'd like you to meet our parents." said Ryet with a small, yet sad, grin.

"They're yours. Not mine." said Rytex, with a touch of bitterness.

"Not true. You're me, so they're as much your parents as mine." said Ryet.

Link walked over and looked at the names.

Reno and Elena.

The other five were named Tseng, Rude, Verdot, Cissnei, and Ross.

Four of those names sounded familiar to him.

"Wait. Tseng, Rude, Cissnei, and Ross?" he asked.

"Yeah?" asked Ryet, looking over.

"Are they the same as the ones from our legends?"

Ryet nodded.

"They are exactly the same. They are the same Sheikah who fought to expel the rogues who rebelled during the Civil War to rule over the Sacred Realm, and in turn, over the Triforce."

"Wow."

"So where are your parents, Link?" asked Rytex.

Link looked down.

"I don't know who my parents were."

Rytex gave a short grunt.

"They're probably in here somewhere."

"I doubt it. My mother died shortly after giving me to the Deku Tree. The Sprout told me himself."

Link rose and looked at the sky. It was nearing night.

"I want to visit Malon. Are you guys gonna stay here?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Rytex.

"Me too."

"Don't forget to get a room for the night at the Castle Town Inn." Link said.

Link began walking the familiar path into Kakariko Village, then to Castle Town.

Along the way, he stopped by Lon-Lon Ranch and paid a visit to Talon, Ingo, and the expanded ranch.

Seven workers fed the horses, watched the cows, and all that stuff.

Ingo was a little happy to see Link, but to Link's disappointment, Talon wasn't there. He was in Harbor Town, and he wouldn't be returning until late that night. Link nodded and left.

He entered Castle Town just before the gates started to close. Ryet and Rytex had both been to Castle Town, so they could teleport in if they had to.

He walked through the square toward his home. Shopkeepers closed their stalls and stores. Some waved or hailed him as he walked by, which he responded in kind.

As Link rounded the corner to his house, he saw smoke rising out the chimney and smiled.

He unlocked the door quietly and walked into his living room, stretching luxuriously.

He walked into his bedroom, where Malon slept.

He smiled, lightly brushed her hair, then climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

Link woke late. Malon was already awake, and attending to the house.

As Link walked into his kitchen, she turned and grinned.

"Did you get back last night?"

"Yeah. We aren't done, but we're back in Hyrule for today. I wonder what we'll do. I plan on looking around for what became of my parents."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What brought that on?"

"I got to visit Ryet's parents' graves yesterday. They asked where my parents were, so I thought I would look."

Malon nodded and resumed cleaning the wooden counter.

Link hugged her from behind.

"I know how rare days off from saving the world are, but think. When it's all over, I'll be taking a permanent vacation from being a Hero." he said.

She nodded and he let go.

He headed outside, thinking he'd fist start by asking the Deku Tree.

He went to the Kokiri Forest, who all marveled that Link had grown up. However, he hadn't come here for them.

He walked into the alcove where the Deku Tree Sprout was growing, and who was already taller than he.

"Hey! It's Link!" exclaimed the tree.

Link grinned and inclined his head.

"So what can I help you with?" it asked.

"My mother. Do you remember telling me about her?"

"I do! Must've been at least eight years ago... Anyway, what about her?"

"Did you know who she was? Or where she came from?"

The tree furrowed its brow.

"Nope. I do know that she came from some mountain village over by Harbor Town. It's been destroyed as far as I know. That's what the war did. Destroyed homes. You gonna check it out for yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but be prepared for combat there at all times. There are some fierce wolfos groups up there."

Link nodded and walked off to the Harbor Town.

As he neared it, he noticed a slight dirt trail, overgrown with grass and weeds.

Curious, he followed it.

It led up a mountain, a few miles away from Harbor Town.

He ascended quietly, acutely aware of the crunching of the gravel beneath his feet.

He soon found the ruins of a destroyed town. A lopsided sign with burnt edges read "Crenel Village."

He began looking around.

He started with a nearby house.

A wrecked desk that had lost two legs caught his attention. He opened it and found drawings of a handsome man with very unkempt blonde hair, as well as a woman with brown hair. She had blue eyes and a kind smile. She was pregnant also.

Link felt tears come to his eyes. He knew the features of the man, his father. His mother's eyes belonged to him now also.

He smiled ruefully. Was it luck that the first house he tried would be his?

He began to look around. He found a wrecked pickaxe under a collapsed wall. So that was why he was a miner by trade. But he also found a sword and shield near the pick.

So he had inherited even his skills from his parents.

He smiled and pocketed the drawing with them.

As he turned to leave the house, his heart froze.

There, watching him, stood Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>I received no reviews last chapter, but I don't blame you. School started in most other places worldwide, so whatever.<strong>

**Preview for next chapter: Link and Vanitas engage in a brief duel, but no one really emerges victorious as Dalen interrupts. He is kind enough to let Link know where the next target of attack is. And it'll be quite the shock to him.**


	13. Enter the Darkness

**OMFG GUYS! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSING A WEEK AGO! I went on a trip to Dallas all day, and I was unable to get internet that entire time. So I just decided to push the update to today. Anyway, prepare for a fight between Link and Vanitas. For this chapter, as I like to do, I recommend you look up "Enter the Darkness" on YouTube for the fight at least. It's the Vanitas fight music from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Enter the Darkness<p>

Vanitas' helmet kept his face hidden, but Link was pretty sure Vanitas was smirking.

"You!" Link shouted, baring his Keyblade.

Vanitas said nothing, merely watching him.

He bared his Void Gear, as Rytex called it, Keyblade.

"I always wondered why you." Vanitas said. It was Rytex's voice, but it contained the vanity, narcissism, and pride the dark Rytex had possessed.

"I mean, why not Ryet? Or someone else, but no. It had to be you. Well, you're too weak in my book. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? You'll never be able to be as strong as Master Ganon to make the χ-Blade. You may as well just die."

He charged at Link.

Link let him come, then fell backwards, rolling and kicking Vanitas into the air.

Vanitas flipped around and attempted to spear Link.

Link rolled out of the way, letting out a snarl of indignation as his parents' desk was wrecked.

Link pulled the Master Sword out also and shot a Draw Slash at Vanitas.

Vanitas merely caught the blast in his hand and sent it back at him. Link wasn't expecting this and was blasted backwards.

He landed painfully near the entrance to the village.

Vanitas walked over to him.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Please tell me Master Ganon didn't lose to you. Because this is just sad."

He raised his Keyblade.

Link rolled away from the stab, swung himself around and onto Vanitas' neck with his legs, and gave it a swift twist.

Vanitas fell over as it snapped.

Link kept his Keyblade bared.

Vanitas got back up, twisted his head to its normal position, then grabbed his Keyblade.

"That hurt. I guess you aren't so bad after all. Still doesn't mean I'm sparing you."

He jumped up and dove headfirst into the ground.

A red and black puddle of darkness started to come toward Link.

Link dodged to the side as Vanitas shot out of the puddle, then shot fire and lightning every which way.

Link dodged some and deflected others, but he couldn't avoid them all. A blast of lightning caught him through the Master Sword.

He fell, convulsing.

"Hmph. Not bad, but you still deserve death."

He held his Keyblade into the air.

The world around both of them vanished, replaced by a glass platform with a Triforce on it.

Vanitas began a quick eight-hit combo that Link was able to both dodge and block.

Link swept his feet toward Vanitas', knocking them out from under him. Vanitas backflipped when his hands met the ground, kicking Link into the air. He soon followed up.

They began hacking and slashing in quick succession at each other. Vanitas had a clear advantage, but the Master Sword proved its worth against Vanitas. Vanitas' evil and darkness couldn't touch the Master Sword.

Link began initiating combos with it, eventually slashing Vanitas across the chest with the blade.

Vanitas fell to the ground, landing painfully. Dark energy spilled out of the wound.

Link landed next to him, and pointed his Keyblade at Vanitas' head.

Vanitas, however, started laughing insanely.

"Wow! I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe you're not so useless after all. I guess I'll give you a hint on where the next event is."

He knocked Link's Keyblade away and jumped up, ready to strike-

A hand blocked the blow.

Dalen stood there, blocking the blow.

Link scowled at him.

"Are you brain-dead! Do you realize how crucial he is to our plan? Victory is within our grasp, yet you want to kill him!"

Vanitas said nothing.

Dalen opened the portal, then turned to face Link.

"Next time we meet, I don't plan on stopping him. Oh, and by the way, when that happens, give Sean my regards."

Link charged at Dalen, who vanished with a laugh.

Vanitas kicked him sideways hard, then pointed Void Gear at him.

"Hmph. Consider yourself on probation. Oh, and the next attack will end up destroying another princess friend of yours. I hope you're ready."

Link felt rage begin to boil up in him. Hyrule was next.

Suddenly, he felt a flood of darkness in him. He had awoken it. It felt familiar, and yet not of him. Why?

Vanitas grinned.

"I've awoken the darkness inside you! Haha! If you think our plan is dismantled, you can think again! I've learned a new trick!"

Vanitas held a hand toward Link. As soon as the darkness had come, it vanished. The darkness issued from his mouth, choking him.

"Yes. I can absorb the darkness in people. Even your friend Rytex can be absorbed if he is immersed in it, ready to kill. Our plan is now foolproof. You can't win."

The darkness stopped flowing as Link felt it leave.

"Oh, don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from. When someone's darkness is depleted, all it takes is another awakening to get it back. And I intend to milk you of every last drop of that delicious darkness inside you."

He vanished with an evil laugh.

The room in which Link was lying on the ground vanished, replaced by the ruins of Crenel Village.

Vanitas stood before him, Keyblade still raised and ready to stab. Then he simply relaxed, turned, and vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

Had that been in his mind? The slash Link had dealt to Vanitas had vanished completely. He also felt weaker than normal.

He sighed and began to walk back to Castle Town, all the while pondering the matter.

Why had Vanitas attacked him? There didn't seem to have been a reason. Unless he wanted to steal Link's darkness. He had said that he wanted to kill Link because he wasn't useful enough. But hadn't his encounter there proved that he was useful to Vanitas, but possibly not Ganon?

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice an elderly man walk up toward the village. They collided, jolting Link out of his thoughts.

Link helped the man to his feet.

The man wore a blue cap, with a blue cloak also. He had brown eyes and a kind face.

"Sorry about that." Link said.

"No problem. I was just only way to visit my old home."

"You lived in Crenel?"

"Yeah. A very long time ago. Must've been nearly twenty years now. It got burned by a few rowdy Hylians when we wouldn't tell them where the portal to the Golden Land was. Anyway, everyone fled, but only a few people got out safely."

"Did you know most of the people in the village?"

"I was the village elder, young man."

"You were? Then can you identify these people?"

He pulled the small picture out of his tunic.

The man looked at it and nodded.

"His name was Transe and her name was Adele. Why?"

Link pointed at Adele's pregnant belly.

"That's me." he said with a grin.

The man's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah, so you're Link?"

"How did you-"

"It was a name your mother always wanted. She said that if it were a boy, that she would call him Link, like the Hero of old."

Link laughed.

"Well, that's certainly me."

The old man chuckled.

"Yeah. Never would she have realized that her son would grow up to be the Hero of Time. I'm Elder Melari."

"Well, you know my name." Link said.

He started walking back to Crenel with the elder.

"So, how well did you know my parents?"

"Very well. I even officiated at their wedding."

Link was surprised a little by this.

"Yes. I did. Your father was actually my student when he was being educated. He was the one who made Crenel a mining community when he got a group of people together. Because of his efforts, the village began to prosper. He was smart, with a knack for solving problems. Once, he and a couple of miners were trapped in the mountain before he and your mother were married. They were good friends at this point. He got them out by digging another mine shaft where the air hole was. When the mining group got out, they got together."

Link felt a familiar jolt in the back of his brain as he remembered that this exact scenario had happened to him and Malon.

"Your mother was a very strong-willed woman. She was something of a tomboy. While most girls were playing with dolls, she took up swordplay. That's how she and your father met, actually. They were equal matches, and that's what led to their friendship. They eventually began to train together."

"What were they like personality-wise?"

The elder looked at the morning sky.

"Your father was quite courageous and kind. He never failed to help the less-fortunate. His devotion to his community was great enough that he was considered by most of us to be the village chieftain. He never claimed to be such, but people listened to him.

"Your mother, like I said, was strong-willed. She was equally kind, though a little brusque at times because of being around men and boys for most of her life. She always attacked her problems with a sort of stubbornness, sometimes refusing to do anything else until the problem was seen through."

Link and the man chatted for several hours, until the sun slowly began to set.

When dusk fell, they parted ways.

Link felt refreshed and emboldened. He had learned information he had wanted to know since childhood. He walked back toward his home, happy for the first time in nearly a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Not one review in two weeks. I know why tehepicnessoffail isn't reviewing. He has no access to internet, but really guys? Out of "OVER 9000!" hits, not a one for the last two chappies. Oh well, I digress. Not to call myself a good author, but it always makes me wonder why terrible authors like xxxbloodyrists666xxx always get tons of reviews, but never do good authors get so many.<strong>


	14. Moonfall

**Wow. Just… wow. I can't believe I had to wait a good month or so. I am so sorry guys. Anyway, I present Chapter 14 of Ruin and Creation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Moonfall<p>

He walked back to town slowly. His recent findings had made him happy. However, the threat of Ganon still loomed large over him. If only he could defeat Ganon, everything would be made better. But all he saw ahead was darkness.

He entered Castle Town quietly, then went to the tavern. It was an unspoken memorial for Sean and Exsan to meet in a bar. Link found them sitting at a table, minding their own business.

"Hey guys. How was your day in town?" he asked.

Rytex grunted.

"We went to Harbor Town today to visit Rinzler. Also, we got to speak with the Princess on what was happening."

Link nodded.

"Yeah, she'd understand."

"So what did you do today? We didn't see you at all. Even when we were in town."

"I went and found my parents. Also, Vanitas attacked."

Rytex spat out his ale.

"What!"

"Yeah. He also woke the darkness inside me."

Ryet was stunned.

"Then- then Ganon's- plan is-"

"No. Vanitas absorbed the darkness inside me. It's gone. He says that it takes another awakening to bring it back, and if he does, he'll just reabsorb it. Ganon has ensured that his plan will eventually be fulfilled." Link said with a sigh.

Rytex looked horrified.

"Link, if that's true, then they might just start destroying things you love just to steal your darkness and make themselves more powerful."

"He did say Hyrule was next." Link said.

"What else?"

"I'm going to watch another Princess die- ZELDA!"

Link was running before he finished the sentence. Rytex and Ryet were right behind him. HE couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to forget such a revelation, even when compared to finding out about his parents.

They ran straight up to the castle, ignoring the guards who sounded protestations. The full moon rose high and shone brightly. Link didn't stop his furious running until he made it to the throne room. He caught his breath as Zelda eyed him strangely.

"Zelda, you're in danger!"

Zelda's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Ganon's going to kill you. He wants to kill you to awaken the darkness inside me."

Rytex nodded, looking as though he hadn't tired even slightly in the run to the castle. Not for the first time, the thought crossed Link's mind if Ganon's darkness had increased his physical ability.

Ryet, however, clutched at a stitch in his side painfully.

"We have no time to explain. We have to get everyone away from Hyrule now!" Link said.

Zelda looked at him for a moment; Link even thought she might not believe him. Then she nodded.

"Then let's go."

They worked quickly to get Zelda's horse saddled. Then they shot off toward the gates of Castle Town to alert the townspeople.

Link had left early to get Malon. The whole of Hyrule was in danger. Malon got on Epona and they galloped off toward Fondor's border. Link said al-Alema was still standing, though the rest of Fondor had fallen into a fissure.

After she took off, Link visited Talon and Ingo and told them the same thing. They both left.

Link returned to Hyrule Castle, then helped get Zelda ready to go. Zelda took off as fast as possible.

However, as she reached the Castle Town gate, Link saw a sight that made his heart stop.

Vanitas stood at the city gate, watching people run toward him. As citizens attempted to pass them, he killed them. No one made it past. Everyone was trapped.

Rytex snarled.

"I've been waiting for this!"

He summoned his Keyblade, charged Vanitas, and began to fight him.

Link didn't have time to look because someone tackled Ryet, and they were wrestling on the ground.

Perversions and Incompletes preyed upon the villagers.

Then Ganon appeared. He stood on the battlements of the town, laughing as he watched the proceedings below.

"You can't escape! Hyrule will fall by my hand this very night!"

He raised his hand skyward. In unison, everyone looked up.

Cracks appeared in the moon. Chunks of the moon detached themselves and hurtled toward the planet. Citizens screamed. Link saw at once that there was no escape except by teleportation. No one could get away but Ganon, Dalen, Vanitas, and them.

Zelda pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began to play notes frantically, sensing the same doom.

Rytex and Ryet were still fighting Dalen and Vanitas, but Dalen vanished.

Vanitas wouldn't die. He'd just reform from the darkness.

Zelda vanished, replaced by auras of magic. As they flew away, Ganon reached out and caught her. Zelda reappeared, held by the throat.

"None of that, princess."

He yanked the ocarina away and crushed it. Then he dropped Zelda as she fell unconscious.

She fell into the town's moat.

The moon's pieces got ever closer.

Rytex and Ryet teleported away in a corridor of darkness, unable to stay any longer.

Link ran at Zelda furiously, but Vanitas stopped him.

Vanitas laughed an insane laugh before grabbing Link. Link felt himself vanish.

The next thing he saw, he was standing in the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard, on top of the rock pillar.

He thought hard of Castle Oblivion and felt the portal close around him. If he went back to Hyrule, he'd die. He wanted to save Zelda, but his life was more important because he had to face Ganon.

He appeared in the library. Rega sat at a table. He looked up as Link entered.

"Link?"

"Let me see the Scrying Ball." Link said in desperation.

Rega led him to it.

He found the ball and held a hand over it, thinking hard of Hyrule.

"Draumr Kópa."

The cloudy ball instantly turned clear as crystal.

Rocks littered the ground; the town had been vaporized in the crashing. No vegetation remained. Only blackened soot and ash. A few charred skeletons lay scattered around the ground.

Link let the spell go in shock. He sank to his knees and let out a yell of rage and agony.

A door opened above him somewhere.

"You guys might want to see this." came Rytex's voice.

Rega ran up a flight of stairs to get there. Link followed suit a second later. They stood on a balcony overlooking the castle and the Thamasa Basin miles below.

A wall of fire was advancing their way and at an incredibly quick rate.

"It's the shockwave from the landing." said Rytex grimly.

In front of the wall of fire, Link glimpsed a wave of rock heading their way in front of the fiery wall.

"Look at that!" Link said, pointing at the wave of earth.

Ryet looked at it, then immediately ran back in.

"Get inside! If it hits, we'll be thrown up out of the protection of the castle! If we're outside, we'll be hit by the fire since we'll be in the air! Get inside now!"

No one needed telling twice. They ran inside as the conflagration grew ever closer. Rega slammed the door shut behind them. The night sky lit up in red and orange hues as the fires got closer.

The castle gave an almighty lurch. Books fell from shelves, and Link fell off the second level, landing hard on the first one.

Then the fires swept around the castle.

It was quite beautiful, to be honest, watching the fires rage around them. But it was still fear-inducing.

No one rested easy until the fires vanished a few minutes later.

Link rushed over to the Scrying Ball and muttered the phrase, thinking with all of his being of Malon.

The ball cleared of the clouds. Link saw Malon, clutching at a slightly bloodied arm in a stone house that looked wrecked. Talon sat next to her, nursing a bruised head, while Ingo held a hand under water. It looked slightly blistered.

Link let out a shaky sigh, glad that Malon had survived. But he was still grief-stricken over the death of Zelda.

Rytex vanished in a portal quietly.

"Where's he going?" asked Rega.

"He's going to speak to Yen Sid about everything that just happened." said Ryet.

"Ryet, your castle has served us well." Link said.

"Hey, where's Xemyli?" asked Ryet.

"Back here!" she called. She emerged from behind a shelf, clutching her arm.

"An extremely large book fell on my arm. I can't feel it or move it, though it does hurt when I try. I think it may be broken."

Rega walked over and examined it, occasionally prodding it gently. Xemyli made hissing noises when he did.

"Yeah. You fractured your ulna. It seems like a clean fracture and it's definitely dislocated, so I'll have to set the bone. Brace yourself."

Xemyli gritted her teeth as Rega popped the bone in place. When it happened, she whimpered painfully, then calmed. Rega let out a shaky breath.

"We were lucky. Everyone around the world that survived that was lucky." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Final-freaking-ly. My grades are manageable, and I was finally able to upload. Damn, I really needed some work. Anyway, now I continue the story. The way things look, I'll be finished sometime in February or March if I stay on schedule. Anyway, I apologize.<strong>


	15. A Long Discussion

**I finally decided to just screw the updates and upload the remainder of the story. College is taking its toll.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: A Long Discussion<p>

Rytex came out in the Mysterious Tower.

Master Yen Sid inclined his head when he appeared, as if he expected it all along.

"Rytex. What brings you here?"

"Have you felt what just happened to the Realm of Light?"

"How do you mean?"

Rytex grimaced.

"Ganon has just sent portions of the moon to destroy Hyrule. The portions hit, vaporized the land, and a shockwave of earth and flame is devastating everything in its path around the world."

Master Yen Sid's eyes widened in horror.

"He- he WHAT!"

Rytex explained everything, starting from when they left him. He described Link's encounter with Vanitas as best he could.

Eventually, he broke into the Moonfall.

Yen Sid appeared in deep thought at the end.

"It seems Master Ganon no longer cares about the world he wants to rule... Interesting. He is destroying the world in order to force you to fight him in order to forge the χ-Blade. You will be forced to fight him to repair the damaged world."

"But if he wants to rule the world, surely he'd be a bit more cautious. Link's darkness was woken today, but he figured out a way to prevent it from affecting his plan. Vanitas has this new power to steal Link's darkness from him if it is awakened. But surely Vanitas would only be able to absorb so much."

"Yes, it is interesting. You yourself knew this technique once, but in your current state, you could not activate it. It is strange that Vanitas could."

"What do you mean?"

"To absorb someone else's darkness is to take on their flaws and such. It is only something that a person with both light and darkness in them can do."

"But I have light in me!" protested Rytex.

"Not enough light, though. But Vanitas has no light at all. How can he absorb someone's darkness?"

"Beats me."

"And also, it seems Ganon has forsaken his plan for power."

"What!"

Yen Sid nodded.

"I have just come to the conclusion. Ganon wants not to rule the world anymore. The spirits of darkness have completely taken control over him. Now, all he wishes is to completely destroy everything." Yen Sid said gravely.

Rytex was stunned.

"How can you say something like that and do nothing!"

Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"I cannot fight him. He has grown too strong. I would merely become another casualty. My ability to wield the Keyblade has diminished over the years."

He bowed his head, a sad look in his face.

"There is no greater torture than being forced to watch something you care about die slowly. Master Ganon is doing that."

"One question. Is there a chance that we can save Panadorf?"

Yen Sid looked up.

"Of course. All you must do is unlock Master Ganon's heart from Panadorf's body. However, it may be that Panadorf's heart has been destroyed by Master Ganon. There may be no chance to save him, but we must try."

"I understand."

"And I sense you wish to know more about the fates of your friends that have perished in the war."

Rytex nodded.

"Those who are Nobodies currently wander in the Realm of Darkness, searching for themselves. Their bodies are very much dead, but their soul continues searching for a way to return to their original self."

"So they can be rescued?"

"No. They cannot. They are condemned to wander forever until they find themselves. But fear not. Many Nobodies have found the way out of the Realm of Darkness before. You yourself are an example."

"But it was because Sora's light got me out of that darkness."

"Yes, it was. However, you found the Door to Light, which is hidden deep in the Ultimate Darkness, with his help. As a result, if you were to return to the Realm of Darkness, you would have power the others do not have in that realm."

"How would that help our current situation?"

"Nobodies are doomed to go to the Realm of Darkness to search for themselves. When you go, you will be able to move and interact with the environment like you were unable to do before."

Rytex nodded.

"When I was there the first time, I couldn't move at all. Does that mean I'd be able to actually move?"

"Yes. You would."

"So I could find Axel, Demyx, and Exsan and bring them back?"

Yen Sid contemplated the matter.

"Yes and no. Their bodies have returned to their original owners, which means that they have returned to Lea, Myde, and Sean. Their hearts, their souls, have remained separate because they are now separate beings. Some, like Exsan and Sean, eventually get separate bodies, but when they come into contact with each other, the bodies switch. The original body goes back to the original person. The new one goes to the Nobody. After they both die, the new body vanishes, releasing the soul and heart."

Rytex nodded again.

"Thank you Master. You have given me much to think about."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please.<strong>


	16. Protect Those You Love

**I hated writing this chapter, but it had to be done.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Protect Those You Love<p>

Rytex raised his head, alert.

"I sense it too." said Yen Sid.

The massive surge of power came from somewhere outside the Realm of the Inbetween.

Rytex was about to go through a portal, but Yen Sid closed it.

"No. You are in grave danger. If Ganon fights you, he will not keep you alive."

"Are you sure he's the source?"

"No, but I am sure he has something to do with it."

Rytex nodded, still fearful for whoever could cause that massive spike in energy.

-X-

Link walked past the wrecked houses, searching. The crumbled stone walls of dwellings kept the scope of the Moonfall's effect constantly in his mind. Everywhere he went, he saw people nursing injuries. One person's face was partially wrapped in bandages, while an X-shaped scar carved across his eyes and nose to the corners of his mouth.

Link was wearing his black cloak, making sure Ganon wouldn't be able to find him. The cloak masked the light inside him, preventing any malevolent people from finding him.

He peeked inside another destroyed house and found the person he was looking for.

She was wearing a white cloak, with red edges. Her hood was pulled up, and her arm had a bandage around her arm. Beside her, her father had a large purple welt on his head. The last man was nowhere in sight.

Link walked into the room.

"Talon, Malon."

Malon turned and saw him. Her mouth fell open and she ran forward and embraced Link, wincing as he touched her injury.

"How is he?" Link asked.

"He's fine. He had a slight concussion, but he's better." she whispered.

"I wasn't talking about Talon or Ingo."

She gave a confused look, then her eyes brightened with understanding.

"He's fine."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive."

Link let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" she asked.

"The cloak protects me. As long as I keep my hood up, Ganon can't find me."

"Wrong." came a voice that made his heart stop.

Link turned.

Dalen and Vanitas stood in the doorway.

"We knew you'd show your face here. We just waited. When we scryed you, yet felt no energy coming off that cloak, we knew it was you. You've fallen into our trap." said Dalen.

Vanitas summoned Void Gear as Dalen pulled out his Keyblade.

Link bared his.

Two Corridors of Darkness appeared and Ryet and Xemyli stepped out.

"We saw them." said Ryet, baring his Keyblade.

Xemyli clapped her hands together, then put them on the ground.

She raised them up again, and a slim blade appeared, which she grabbed.

Vanitas charged at Ryet.

Ryet and Xemyli started fighting him while Dalen attacked Link.

Talon ran for help while Malon hid behind a wall. She would've gladly helped, but she was concerned about her future child.

Four soldiers ran at the fighting group, but Dalen quickly cut them down.

Vanitas managed to kick Ryet under the chin, then roundhouse kicked Xemyli. Both were knocked unconscious.

Vanitas laughed, grabbed Xemyli, and vanished.

Dalen kicked Link away, then stood tall.

"He's here." he said, smiling evilly.

Instantly, Ganon appeared.

His body now appeared much older. He looked more like the elder Master Ganon than a combination of Ganon and Panadorf.

"Heh. Vanitas and Dalen were right. You did show up."

He raised a hand and pointed at Link.

"You have irked me for the last time. I no longer have anything to say for you, nor any use for you."

He held his pals toward Link.

"Deyja!"

A beam of black energy shot from his palm toward Link. Ganon and Dalen smiled triumphantly.

There was not enough time to react. Not enough time. He was going to die.

He felt someone shove him sideways.

Link fell to the ground, dazed. He heard the black beam hit someone, then he heard that person gasp.

Link raised his head, suddenly alert and fearful. He knew that voice, but every fiber of his being hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

He looked to where he had once been standing.

His heart stopped.

Malon lay on her back, breathing raggedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	17. The Pain of Life

**So, any reactions to the death of Link's favorite redhead?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Pain of Life<p>

Link ran over and crouched next to her, the tears flowing freely.

Malon raised a shaking hand to his face, gazing at him with bleary eyes.

She raised her head, slowly and agonizingly, and gave him a soft kiss.

Then her hand fell and her head flopped backwards.

Her eyes gazed upward, unseeing and glazed over.

The world had suddenly gone cold.

It couldn't have happened. His senses were lying. Malon, dead? Impossible.

His Keyblade appeared, floating independently of his hand.

He felt Darkness stir in him once again, and he delved into it, letting endless, mind-numbing rage explode within him.

With a yell of agony, his energy exploded outward.

Dalen was thrown backward, into a wall, where he fell unconscious.

Vanitas appeared.

Link and Vanitas began fighting.

Link wanted nothing more than to charge at Ganon and tear him limb from limb.

His Keyblade shot out of his hands, and right at Ganon, who deflected the blow, seeming surprised.

The Keyblade hacked and slashed at Ganon, who blocked every blow with increasing panic in his features.

Meanwhile Link had grabbed Vanitas and had ripped his helmet off. Now he was hitting and tearing at every inch of Vanitas' skin.

Finally, Vanitas grabbed Link's arm and began to sap the darkness away.

While he did, Link removed the Master Sword and slashed at his hand.

Vanitas let go in time to avoid having his arms cleaved off.

He had succeeded in draining all the darkness from Link.

Vanitas grabbed Dalen, then vanished.

Ganon stared at Malon's body for a long moment.

"What a waste. You threw your life away. Oh well. I suppose in my new world, I'll give you a decent burial. Oh wait. I'm not even going for a new world anymore."

Link charged at him and swung the Keyblade downward, in order to cleave Ganon in two.

Ganon sidestepped the blow and kicked Link to the ground.

The next thing Link felt was the point of a blade on his neck.

"So this is the end." he thought.

The pressure vanished as Link heard someone tackle Ganon to the ground.

He got up. Ryet was struggling with him.

"Link! Get out of here! Get back to Castle Oblivion now!"

Link ran over to Malon's body, gave her one last kiss, then thought as hard as he could about the white castle.

His vision vanished in a Corridor of Light.

He emerged in the castle, collapsing to his knees and sobbing to himself, now able to do so.

Rega saw him and came running.

"What is it?" he asked.

Link simply shook his head, too sad to speak of it.

Ryet appeared in a Corridor of Light. Rega cast an inquisitive glance at him.

Ryet grimaced.

"Malon's dead."

Rega's eyebrows rose and his mouth fell open, then he clutched at his heart.

"She's gone?"

"Ganon tried to kill Link. Malon took the blast for him. Something's happened to Ganon to make him change his plan to the total destruction of the world."

"What!"

Link had heard enough.

He pounded the ground, staggered to his feet, then thought of the Keyblade Graveyard with every fiber of his being.

The Corridor of Light appeared.

Ryet looked stunned.

"You can't be thinking of going after him!"

Link growled, then walked into the portal wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>.


	18. Prelude to Destruction

**Now begins the climax.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Prelude to Destruction<p>

Link emerged in the familiar wasteland, the pillar standing nearly a mile away.

He grunted, hefted the Master Sword and his Keyblade onto each shoulder, then started walking.

Another portal appeared next to him.

Ryet stepped out.

"You don't think you'll be fighting him alone, do you?"

Link grunted and continued.

Rytex also appeared.

"I'm coming too. I have a fight long overdue with Vanitas." he said.

They all wordlessly walked on, growing ever closer to their destiny.

When they arrived at the crossroads of Keyblades, they stopped.

Ganon stood there, waiting. Dalen and Vanitas stood on either side of him.

Ganon smirked.

"So you did come. Well then, I guess it's finally time to mark the end of the eternal conflict. Light and Darkness will now be at peace." he said, then he bared his Keyblade.

Link readied both of his weapons as Rytex and Ryet bared their blades.

"Well then, let the second war begin!" Ganon roared.

Dalen and Vanitas charged at them.

Rytex slashed at Vanitas, as Vanitas slashed at him. Their Void Gear blades met with a loud clang. Ganon raised a hand, and the Keyblades around them started flying out of the ground.

Vanitas leapt on it, followed by Rytex. They engaged in a duel as they struggled to stay balanced on the flying cloud.

Ryet was wrestling with Dalen on the ground before Link dove at Dalen, knocking him off of Ryet.

Ryet had only a moment's notice before a barrage of Keyblades hit him, coming from the cloud. Rytex abandoned his attempt to fight Vanitas and leapt off the Keyblade he stood on, landing next to Ryet and diverting the stream.

Ryet grunted in pain.

Link jumped feet-first at Vanitas, connecting a blow and smashing his head against the ground, shattering the mask he wore.

Vanitas scowled, then grabbed Link by the face. An explosion sent Link flying several feet into the air, clutching at his face in pain.

Ganon shot after him quickly, grabbing him and carrying him off toward the earthen pillar.

Ryet and Dalen were now engaging in a fistfight, Keyblades left on the ground.

Rytex jumped at Dalen, but Vanitas caught him and they vanished.

When they reappeared, they were still at the Keyblade Graveyard, but they were separate from everyone.

And in front of Vanitas knelt Xemyli.

Vanitas smirked and raised his Keyblade above his head.

Instantly, all conscious thought left Rytex's mind. He shot forward. But Perversions appeared and held him down.

Vanitas began to laugh, an insane, cruel, and humorless laugh.

Then he slashed down.

Rytex watched as Vanitas cut through Xemyli.

For one heart-stopping second, he watched, comprehension unable to come to him.

Then suddenly the darkness inside him exploded outward.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	19. A Grudge Settled

**Ryet vs.** **Dalen. Begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: A Grudge Settled<p>

Vanitas and Rytex vanished in a Cprridor of Darkness while Ryet managed to block a blow from Dalen.

Ryet backflipped away from him and managed to grab both Keyblades and unleash a string of attacks on Dalen.

Dalen managed to knock out one from his hands and take it.

Ryet and Dalen began to exchange blows with their blades.

Ryet gathered energy in his hands and charged his blade with them.

Dalen slashed at him, but Ryet jumped away and threw his Keyblade at Dalen.

Dalen was caught off-guard by this sudden attack and consequently suffered.

The blade cut through him, but it didn't quite kill him.

Dalen flew backwards and hit the stone wall behind him, shuddered as he hit the ground, and lay still.

Ryet walked over, retrieved his Keyblade, kicked Dalen's Keyblade away, then knelt beside his enemy. He was shuddering uncontrollably, and his eyes betrayed a great fear, but he could sense it wasn't aimed at him.

"You're afraid to die." Ryet said simply.

Dalen shook his head.

"No. I've died before. Master Ganon slew me himself when he attacked Tycoon before the Cornelian meteor hit. He sensed I had a deep darkness in me and restored me, with a Keyblade to boot."

"Then why do you tremble?" asked Ryet.

"All I have left is to vanish into the Realm of Darkness. When Link defeats Ganon, the Realm will be emptied of all the malevolent spirits, who will all be destroyed. Obviously, that includes me."

A great explosion of black shot up some distance away from their location.

"Heh. It seems Vanitas has slain Xemyli."

Ryet's insides went cold. That darkness could only be Rytex if that were the case.

"Don't worry. He's going to lose. Rytex is more powerful than him now. Vanitas hasn't come to terms with the nature of his own existence yet, which means that Rytex has an advantage."

Ryet remained silent for several seconds before getting to his feet.

"Why did you support Ganon if you knew he would win?"

"I didn't do it willingly!" Dalen spat.

He shuffled, then managed to pull his collar away from his shirt under his armor. A strange symbol was there, like a star, surrounded by a circle.

"That's an unholy magic he used to bind me to my altered body. Ganon could also use it to control me like a puppet. I had no control over many of my actions. In many ways, I'm like a Perversion, only more perfect. But Ganon didn't need perfection. He needed numbers to wear you down."

Ryet gave a half-scoff.

"I only saw them four times, personally. Not much for wearing us down."

"Whatever. It all amounted to nothing, and I can't change that." Dalen said, closing his eyes.

"Do it." he said finally.

"What?"

"You've bested me. Now kill me. Send me to that Realm."

Ryet stared at him for a long moment, then raised his Keyblade and stabbed him with it.

When it hit, Dalen grimaced in pain, but soon his features were transported to content.

"Now you've had your fill of revenge for Axel, Demyx, Sean, and Exsan."

Ryet turned away, ready to go after Rytex and Vanitas.

"Oh, and by the way?"

Ryet turned his head to see him from the side.

"Sorry about burning your town down. That's the only real disaster I could control."

And with that, he vanished in a shower of stars.

Ryet gave a grunt, turned, and shot off toward where he saw the pillar of darkness erupt.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	20. Dark Impetus

**Man, these chapters are short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Dark Impetus<p>

Rytex let the darkness explode out of him. Vanitas faltered as Xemyli's body began to vanish into darkness.

Rytex's Keyblade vanished, replaced by energy taking the form of claws, and outlining his form.

He shot forward, faster than Vanitas could react, and began to maul him.

Vanitas would only heal from his wounds when Rytex relented. Every time Rytex tore a part of Vanitas' body, it rejoined, only to be pulled off again.

Eventually, Rytex raised Vanitas high over his head, then brought his back down on his knee, breaking his spine.

Vanitas gave a great yell in pain.

Rytex didn't let up even then. He tore Vanitas' head off, only for it to rejoin again.

Finally, Vanitas grabbed Rytex's arm and began to absorb the darkness away.

Once he was done, they both collapsed, gasping and panting for air. Both were too exhausted to continue.

After several minutes, Rytex staggered to his feet, retrieved his blade, then hobbled over to Vanitas and raised it high above his head, ready to bring it down.

Something stopped him.

It wasn't physical. Maybe it was mental. Something about seeing Vanitas lying there, helpless, stirred something in his memory.

Link stood over Fenwick, who clung to the edge of the platform inside Draco Peak.

Link's thoughts could be heard as though he had spoken them aloud.

"You destroy your enemies when you make peace with them."

Rytex shook his head, returning to the battlefield. His hands still held the Keyblade above his head. Ever so slowly, he began to lower the blade.

But no! Vanitas had to die! This creature had murdered his bride! They had only been reunited about a week and she had been taken from him!

Rytex's Keyblade resumed its high point.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked on Vanitas, who had a blank stare as he watched Rytex.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

He slammed the Keyblade down, next to Vanitas.

Vanitas looked at the blade, then got to his feet.

"Why didn't you finish me?" he asked.

Rytex huffed once before responding.

"Even though you killed my-"

He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"You destroy your enemies when you make peace with them." he said simply.

Vanitas stared.

Then he laughed.

"That's it! Ha! You are weak! You can only make peace with your enemies after you destroy them completely!"

He grabbed Rytex and absorbed his entire being into himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	21. Unbreakable Chains

**Title taken from the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Soundtrack**. **I encourage you to listen to it for the fight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Unbreakable Chains<p>

They stood on the glass platform Rytex had met Sora on all those months ago.

Vanitas stood before Rytex, but he appeared different than before.

A gaping hole was riven into his chest.

"See this? I'm an incomplete being. An empty creature. That's why Master Ganon named me Vanitas. Vanity and Emptiness. By absorbing you, I would've had your memories and would've been able to come to terms with my existence! But since your heart interrupted the bonding process by forcing us here, I look like this."

Vanitas growled, then assumed a fighting stance.

"Time to end the ritual! Time to forge an unbreakable chain binding you to me!"

He struck quickly and without warning.

Rytex batted him away, but Vanitas responded quickly enough to slash into his back.

"It is pointless to resist. Your body is gone, destroyed when I absorbed you. Join me now and together, we can forge the full χ-Blade, defeat Master Ganon, and we'll finally be whole!"

He held out a hand, offering the deal to Rytex.

Rytex looked at Vanitas with a small smile on his face.

"I have a better idea. How about I destroy you and Ganon?"

Vanitas laughed.

"Your heart is tied to mine, idiot. If you destroy my heart, you'll die too."

Rytex simply sniffed.

"Whatever it takes. I'm not doing this for me anymore. I'm doing it for my friends, Link and Ryet! I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine. You may have the Keyblade, but it alone won't save you. My friends are my power!"

Vanitas laughed again, the same humorless, insane, cruel laugh as when he had killed Xemyli.

"What can that puny little heart, full of darkness, hate, and rage, do for you? You don't stand a chance against me."

"The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But deep down, I've learned that there's a light that will never fade, even in the Ultimate Darkness!"

Vanitas snarled.

"What good will your pathetic light do against my darkness? Even your entire being is comprised of darkness. Hate and rage will never defeat me! You'll only make me stronger by giving me more darkness to absorb!"

Rytex closed his eyes and a solitary tear leaked from one.

"This feeling that I'm experiencing, it's not hate or rage."

"Then what is it, nobody?" taunted Vanitas.

"Resolve!" shouted Rytex.

Instantly, black energy began to pour out of Rytex. But it didn't go into Vanitas. Instead, it condensed to form a Keyblade. The blade was black, with a sort of square, spiky shape at the end of the blade. As Rytex took it, he felt stronger. He felt stronger even than his considerable abilities were to begin with.

Void Gear also changed. It vanished in a cloud of light, then turned into a blade with three bars of white steel that combined to form a sort of star shape.

Vanitas looked both confused and horrified.

"Two! Two Keyblades! Who- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! I'M YOU! WHY CAN'T I DO THAT! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!"

He sank to his knees, and as he did, his eyes changed from gold to an orange-red color. He began to breathe erratically, and then, he clutched at his head.

"WHY!" he screamed at Rytex.

Rytex looked on Vanitas with some pity.

"Poor, wretched creature. You're created from memories that aren't your own. Neither are your feelings and emotions your own. You don't even know why you live. You simply do. You're a person not well-versed in his own existence. In short, you're beyond an Incomplete. You're a homunculus: a fake representation of a human. I should kill you and save you the agony."

Vanitas began to laugh, a very humorless and insane laugh.

"No! I'll simply absorb you! Then the memories will be mine! Then I'll be real!"

He leapt at Rytex, who X-slashed with his Keyblades. The dark one did nothing, but the white one destroyed his arm.

Vanitas howled in rage, then jumped again, this time more desperately.

He continued to jump, only to be struck by Rytex's light-aligned blade. Finally, when he was only a leg, a thin part of a torso, an arm, an eye and half a mouth, he gave up and fell.

He started to mumble to himself.

"I'm stronger... He's just getting lucky... It's his Keyblades..."

Rytex walked over and looked down at Vanitas' wretched form.

"Kill... me..." he breathed out.

Rytex raised his dark blade. The anger over Xemyli's death came to him again. The light-blade vanished.

He began to breathe hard again.

Before he could act, Vanitas grabbed his leg and began to laugh.

Everything went black.

Vanitas laughed as the destroyed parts of his body began to reform. The two Keyblades lay on the ground, and Vanitas felt Rytex's strength begin to flow through him. It was over. Master Ganon would win. Even if he didn't, Link would still die by his own hand. It was finally over. They would rule as gods now. Vanitas was compl-

Vanitas' hands began to shine.

"W-what! What is this!"

The light began to course up his arms, then it spread along his torso. Pain began to spread also, where the light was.

Rips began to appear on his skin.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

From the rips, Rytex, wreathed in light, appeared. He stared solemnly at Vanitas.

"It's over. You couldn't accept the light because all you know is darkness. Now, you will vanish forever."

As he said this, Vanitas exploded into a shower of stars.

Rytex felt himself grow lighter. His arms began to vanish in light, followed by the rest of his body.

"Xemyli, I'm coming." he said as he felt contentment at his lot.

"I'm coming home."

Ryet got there in time to see Rytex stand up, having apparently fallen over.

"Rytex? Are you okay?" he asked, jumping out from behind a rock.

Rytex said nothing, but Ryet saw he had golden eyes.

"You- you're Vanitas!" Ryet said.

"Yes and no." replied the figure, in both Rytex's and Vanitas' voices.

Ryet bared his Keyblade.

Rytex withdrew two Keyblades. Ryet's eyes widened. Not only was he using two, but they were models he identified as Oathkeeper and Oblivion, the light and dark one respectively.

Rytex laughed a high, cold, insane laugh.

"I have control over your Nobody! You can't touch me!" he shouted.

Ryet smirked.

"Maybe I can't touch you, but you can't touch the Oathkeeper." he said.

Rytex's grin vanished, replaced by a look of intense pain. He began to yell loudly and painfully. Darkness began to fly off his arm and hand that held Oathkeeper.

Ryet ran forward, knocked it from Rytex's grasp, then picked it up.

Rytex clutched at his hand in utter agony, leaving Oblivion on the ground by him.

He then grabbed his head, his eyes going from gold to red and back.

The real Rytex was fighting for control.

Ryet charged forward, then slashed Rytex from shoulder to hip. Rytex screamed, then collapsed.

Ryet ran down to Rytex, then held his head up.

His eyes were bleary and had settled on red.

"Rytex." he said, looking on him with some sadness and pity.

"He's... gone... I killed... Vanitas..." he panted.

"You're nearly dead." Ryet said.

"No. Not dead. I'm... I'm just... about to go see Xemyli."

Ryet nodded.

"Then I have one final request for you before you go meet her."

Rytex nodded.

"Let me take your darkness back. My darkness. I'm gonna need it if Ganon succeeds in forging the χ-Blade with Link."

Rytex gave a weak nod.

He raised a hand to clasp Ryet's.

Then he vanished into darkness.

"See you around, Other."

Then Ryet felt the flood of darkness he had once feared flow through him. He welcomed it now. It was time to balance the scales.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	22. The Hero and the King of Evil

**An affably-evil Ganon for the next few paragraphs in this really short chapter (and the last few also).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Hero and the King of Evil<p>

They stood up on the pillar, watching the proceedings.

"Hmm. It seems young Rytex has willingly given himself up to Ryet. The boy I trained centuries ago has matured quite a bit." Ganon said.

Link looked down where Rytex was, and now Ryet stood, holding both the light blade, Oathkeeper as Ganon called it, and the dark blade, Oblivion.

"In his battle inside Rytex's mind, Rytex finally embraced his inner darkness totally, vanquishing his inner demons, and causing the mind of Vanitas to go insane. Pity. He made such an interesting pet."

Link snorted.

"Pet? He thought the three of you would rule together."

Ganon looked back at him.

"Ah, but they didn't know that I'd abandoned my quest to restore the world. The world will recreate itself, given enough time. The Goddesses will inevitably do it again. This cycle has happened but twice before. Once when the first Keyblade War occurred, and before that, when the Goddesses were first created. However, it will be better than this one. How so? Maybe no death? No sadness? Not even light and darkness?"

Link walked behind Ganon.

"Why are you just talking with me? Why not attack me and end this?"

"Why indeed. I felt like watching my lackeys fight. Dalen was beaten when the puppet-master mark I put on him was broken. Vanitas was defeated the moment he absorbed Rytex. It interests me, to say the least."

They were silent for a moment.

"What will happen to Panadorf?"

"The boy I control? He has simply fallen asleep. His heart acts as if it were not in his body. He simply sleeps. If I were forced out, he would awaken, but he would still be weak from the ordeal he has been through since I invaded it."

Ryet would be happy to be able to free Panadorf. Link knew that much.

"Why do you ask? Do you think I'd let you get close to me, like I did when you beat me at the Castle? No, I plan on making sure you don't touch my body today."

He drew circles and wrote symbols in them on the ground.

"Whatever happened to the Blood Sword?" Ganon asked.

"When Rytex gained the use of his Keyblade, the power that was his through the blade became his though his heart. Now Ryet will be able to use Bahamut's Mega Flare to his advantage. Or so he told me, which Master Yen Sid told him."

"Ah, Master Yen Sid still lives? He taught me as a lad. Back before I became a Master. Didn't Master Xehanort or Yen Sid himself tell you?"

Link nodded.

"Oh yes. He and I were total opposites. He would often train in his spare time whereas I would usually visit my parents and friends."

Link scoffed.

"You had friends?"

As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

Master Ganon's angered glare shot his way.

"Just because I'm your enemy, you didn't think I actually had friends! Master Xehanort was my best friend for nearly fifty years!"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? That's very hard to imagine."

He bit down on his tongue. After not speaking for a whole two quests, his over-talkativeness was starting to become a problem.

Ganon's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

He stabbed downward. The Keyblade hit in the exact center of the circles on the ground.

A blue beam shot in the air, then vanished into the clouds above them.

The clouds vanished, revealing a colossal door that Link recognized, as he had seen it before.

It was the Door to the Realm of Darkness.

A strange dome of hexagons appeared around the pair of them. Link knew it was the barrier that forced the pair inside to fight to create the χ-Blade.

Link summoned his Keyblade.

The time had come to put an end to the second Keyblade War.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	23. To End the War

**Link vs. Ganon, Begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: To End the War<p>

Ryet made it to the pillar, and not a moment too soon. However, Ganon had erected the barrier that forced him and Link to fight. Ryet could do nothing but watch now.

But what Ryet feared had happened. Link had grown strong, but only as strong as Ganon. And there was no darkness in him, just as there was no light in Ganon. Someone would forge the χ-Blade.

Ganon swung viciously at Link, who blocked the blow. Ganon capitalized on Link's momentary distraction and kicked him squarely in the gut. Link was sent flying backward, hitting the barrier.

"Don't think you can simply not fight. If you don't fight to forge the χ-Blade, you'll never see your loved one again."

Link got to his feet, then bared both the Master Sword and his Keyblade.

"I have no intention of not fighting. I have every intention of making you pay. I've lost too much tonight. First Zelda and Hyrule, then-"

He couldn't say it. Instead, he looked up, then lunged forward, backslashing both blades at Ganon.

Ganon blocked it, then elbowed Link in the gut. Link staggered backwards for a few feet before regaining balance. He countered with a Draw Slash, which Ganon cut through.

Ganon held his Keyblade up. Strange sigils appeared on the ground. Even as he watched, meteors about the size of him started landing in them, drastically altering the level ground of the pillar. Link began dodging the meteors in a frantic series of dodges. Ganon looked on, smirking.

Finally, Link managed to hit Ganon, ending the series of meteor hits.

Ganon, unfazed, then created a glowing series of circles that charged a blast of energy in the center. Then he fired it.

Link tried to dodge this also, but the shockwave of the impact caught him.

He was thrown into the barrier yet again.

He collapsed onto the ground, and struggled to get to his feet.

Ganon walked over to him, then made tsk noises with his tongue.

"Disappointing. I thought you were my equal. Well, you are, as evident that the barriers are still up. But you haven't even landed a blow on me yet. I expected more." he said.

Link stabbed the Master Sword into the ground.

A shockwave of energy shot out in all directions, catching Ganon completely off-guard.

Ganon was thrown into the air.

Link leapt up toward him and began to slash through him multiple times, using both the Keyblade and the Master Sword.

Ganon collapsed now. He hit the ground hard, and coughed up blood.

Clenching his fist, he got to his feet.

Then he charged at Link.

Link rolled backwards and kicked Ganon up into the air, then followed him, hitting him more times.

Finally, Link flew up, then stabbed down. Ganon hit the ground hard, with Link's Keyblade sticking out of his chest. He grimaced in pain and anger, then removed the blade carefully. The wound remained.

He breathed heavily, then hit the ground with his fist. A massive shockwave of power hit, but as Link prepared to jump to avoid it, Ganon shot forward at a tremendous speed and punched Link right below his sternum. Link flew backwards, hit the wall, then fell to the ground before being thrown up by the shockwave.

Ganon leapt up, then landed one solid pound on him, then Link hit the ground hard, and blood flew from his mouth.

A circle of fire surrounded them.

Ganon began to laugh.

"It's being forged! Now the one of us with more mental strength will wield the χ-Blade!"

A blast of fire shot in the air.

Ryet watched as the flames slowly receded. Soon, a silhouetted figure stood inside the fire. He held the χ-Blade in one of his hands, along with a second blade in the other.

And as he became more visible, the hunched figure of Master Ganon became visible.

Ryet felt as though he had been hit in the stomach by an iron-clad fist.

Master Ganon had won the χ-Blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	24. Imbalance

**Who didn't see that coming?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Imbalance<p>

Master Ganon laughed.

"I've done it! The χ-Blade is mine again! And this time, there's no meddlesome king to stop me!"

He looked down from staring at the Door.

"Well, Ryet. I sense you've absorbed your darkness again. Pity, really. Rytex, and through him Vanitas, made fun tools."

Ryet bared his teeth in a snarl, accepting the darkness that flowed through him, giving him power.

He bared both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in a standard grip, rather than his usual backhand style.

"And you have finally accepted your inner darkness. I see it! Your eyes have become as gold as mine!"

Ryet scoffed.

"I've sunk nowhere near how deep you are in the darkness, Master."

"Ah, but your ears have become pointed, as our ears do when darkness influence us. Not very noticeably, but the point is there."

Ryet chucked in mocking.

"This is because I'm part Hylian, Master. I've only rented the darkness inside me for the time."

"Fool. Your heart isn't balanced. You have a monstrous darkness compared to that feeble little light. What hope can you have of defeating me!" he asked.

"I don't want to defeat you, though I'd love to see it. My goal here is to free Link from you, and Panadorf also."

Master Ganon snarled again.

"I'll kill you before that may happen!"

And with that, they lunged at each other.

Ganon slammed the χ-Blade into the ground. Blasts of energy shot from it.

Ryet backflipped away, then threw his Oathkeeper Keyblade at him. The throw hit Ganon, then was recalled to Ryet. Ganon was knocked into the air.

Ryet then leapt at Ganon in the air, grabbed his Keyblade while dropping Oblivion, and landed many quick and heavy blows on him before slamming Ganon down onto the ground. Then he stabbed Ganon's Keyblade into him.

There was a bright flash of light.

A glowing orb of light shot from Ganon's chest and resolved itself into Master Ganon. Master Ganon's body became younger, with the hair slowly growing. The beard vanished, and the long hair went from red to brown.

Finally, Panadorf's eyes returned to the earthy shade of brown they had once been.

Panadorf lay still on the ground, breathing hard, his Keyblade lying by his side.

Ganon's blade vanished and reappeared in Ganon's hand. Ryet picked up Oblivion.

Ganon panted, acting as though it had never happened, or feeling as though it wouldn't matter.

Ganon got to his feet and laughed.

"Impressive."

Then he charged.

He was fast, and Ryet had no time to react. He shut his eyes and tried to erect a magic barrier.

Clang!

He opened his eyes tentatively to see Panadorf, blocking the attack, struggling against Master Ganon with all his strength.

Ryet jumped up and helped in pushing Ganon back.

Ganon couldn't hold against the two of them and was thrown back to the edge of the pillar.

Panadorf slammed his Keyblade into the ground, causing a line of wrecked earth to shoot at Ganon.

Ryet, in tandem, jumped in the air and shot toward him, surrounding himself in a vortex.

Ganon got up, grabbed Ryet as though the vortex weren't there, and threw him into Panadorf while dodging the line of earth.

Ryet hit Panadorf and they both flew backward.

Panadorf hit the ground hard, slid toward the edge, and fell off the pillar. Ryet fell some feet closer to Ganon, but his Keyblades had been thrown some ways away.

He started getting to his feet slowly.

Suddenly, he felt a blade enter his back.

He fell back down, howling.

The χ-Blade stuck out his back, with Ganon still holding it.

He laughed.

"It's over, Ryet. Give up. You've lost."

Ryet gritted his teeth.

"No... Not yet!"

He let loose a blast of energy in all directions, causing Ganon to fly away, taking the χ-Blade with him, but dropping his blade.

Ryet surged forward, grabbed Ganon's blade, them stabbed him again.

Another orb flew out.

This time, it became Link.

Link gasped, then fell to his knees while Ganon yelled in anger, but the χ-Blade did not vanish.

Ryet collapsed. He could see off the edge of the pillar of earth. Panadorf lay on his side, shuddering, but unconscious.

Link crawled over to him slowly.

Ryet was shuddering uncontrollably.

Blood poured from his wound.

Link looked at him and felt tears come to his eyes. In the corners of his eyes, he noticed that Oathkeeper and Oblivion were vanishing in light and darkness respectively. He knew now that there was no hope of saving Ryet.

Ryet grabbed Link's arm.

Link felt Ryet's darkness start pouring into him. Finally, once Link felt balance, Ryet dropped his arm, gave one last breath, and died.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please.<strong>


	25. Beyond the Door

**Taken from the track that plays when Kingdom Hearts opens in the original KH game.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Beyond the Door<p>

Link got up, shaking from head to foot.

Ganon watched solemnly.

"Even I feel remorse for my apprentice's death." he said.

"SHUT UP!" Link screamed at him.

Ganon glared at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, boy! I'm allowed to mourn my own apprentice, am I not!" he thundered.

He shot at Link as quickly as he could.

Link had both his Keyblade and the Master Sword again.

He tried to block the blow with both blades, but both blades were knocked away from him.

Link dove for the Master Sword, but Master Ganon got there first.

He slammed the χ-Blade down onto the Master Sword.

The blade shattered, causing a great light to issue from the blade.

Link didn't allow the destruction of his sword to affect him in this desperate hour.

He turned around and launched himself at his Keyblade.

Ganon got there first also.

He kicked Link's blade and it slid off the pillar.

Link reached a hand out instinctively.

An orb of light flew from off the edge toward him. However, Ganon caught it out of the air. The light resolved itself into Link's Keyblade.

Ganon threw it to the ground, then slammed it with the χ-Blade also.

It, too, shattered. Link gave a wounded cry.

He was weaponless, and Ganon held the ultimate Keyblade in his hands.

Ganon laughed loudly now.

"The time has come!"

He raised the χ-Blade and pointed it at the Door.

A beam of light shot at the X-shape on the front of it, and hit the center of it.

The X vanished, and the door began to open slowly. Link gasped in horror as darkness began to issue from it.

Something inside him made Link turn around.

The Keyblades in the Graveyard were shimmering. Orbs of light flew from them and coalesced in front of him.

When all the light had joined the collection, a bright flash of light issued, then vanished.

There, in front of him, floated a Keyblade.

Its body looked like a sword, but it was covered in filigree. The teeth made an Ω shape, with three spikes coming from the round part of the letter. The guard was shaped like two wings.

It was the Ω-Blade Bahamut had mentioned to them.

Link took it slowly, then felt power and resolve enter him.

Ganon was completely distracted by the opening of the Door. Link saw this as an advantage.

He ran forward and slashed at him as fast as he could.

Ganon sensed the oncoming blow and just managed to bring the χ-Blade down to block it. At the sight of Link's Keyblade, Ganon's jaw dropped.

"The- the OMEGA-BLADE!"

Link nodded before charging once again.

The two of them exchanged blows that were blocked or dodged by the other. The only true tipping of the scales came when Link managed to knock Ganon's Keyblade from his hands and shatter it in a shower of dark particles.

They continued to fight for several minutes, completely equal in power, and not one advantage that could be exploited.

Ganon finally sensed this, blasted Link back, then held out a hand toward the open Door where darkness continued to seep out of it.

"Spirits inside the Realm of Darkness! Fill me with the power to defeat this feeble light!"

Streams of black shot at Ganon, and he grew more and more powerful. His ears began to point very obviously now, and his amber eyes darkened.

Ganon began to laugh a cold and cruel laugh. There was no last vestige of light Link could call upon anymore. The Ω-Blade was all he could use. Not even the Triforce, whose wielder of Wisdom was dead, could save him now.

Suddenly, light surrounded Ganon, binding him in place.

"What!" he shouted.

His arms were slowly yanked out to his side, and his legs were spread apart. The χ-Blade he dropped, whereupon he looked horrified.

Shapes detached themselves from the darkness entering him and resolved themselves into Axel, Demyx, Exsan, and Xemyli, transparent, edges blurred, and surrounded by light.

They stared at Ganon with expressions of triumph.

Finally, from the light came Rytex, who also was transparent, with his edges blurred and wreathed in light.

He and Link gave brief nods at each other, then they all flew into Ganon, who let out a yell of anger and fear. He was immobilized and now Link had an open shot.

Link ran forward, raised the Ω-Blade above his head, and, letting out a yell, slashed downward, ripping open Ganon's chest.

The light that surrounded him faded, and Ganon sank to his knees, then fell to the ground. The χ-Blade dissolved into light. He glared at Link with hatred etched in every line of his face.

"Don't think that this is over, Link. If you remember, the other me failed to die when executed." he managed to gasp out.

Link looked down at his mortal enemy.

"But if I stop this madness and remake the world, I can destroy him, can't I?"

Ganon chuckled.

"No. Ignorant fool. The world remakes itself in the exact way it had been before it was destroyed, only better somehow. I'll be back, many years in the future. And I will forge the χ-Blade, open the Door, and fulfill my plan!"

When he finished, his eyes started to close.

"Then I guess my descendants have their work cut out for them." Link said.

And with that, Ganon gave one final, shuddering breath, and died.

Link stared down at his most hated enemy as Rytex, Axel, Demyx, Exsan, and Xemyli appeared around him.

Ganon began to vanish, dissolving into dark particles, similar to how the five that stood around him had.

Around them, the darkness issuing from the Door was dissolving everything around them. The edge of the world was growing closer and closer as the darkness neared them.

After he had gone, Link looked up at the Door, which was still issuing darkness, ready to finally thwart Ganon's final plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	26. A Light, Even in the Ultimate Darkness

**Book Ends ftw.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: A Light, Even In the Ultimate Darkness<p>

The land around them was gone, and only the top of the pillar remained. Now, the worlds were destroyed.

Rytex grabbed Link's hand and guided him up and into the darkness beyond the Door, which Link closed behind him with the Ω-Blade.

Rytex led him through the darkness, which flew around him, but when it ever got near him, the Ω-Blade would seem to beat it off with his own accord.

Pairs of yellow eyes began to appear. Perversions and Incompletes were beginning to converge.

Xemyli and Exsan stayed behind and began fight off those they could, while Axel and Demyx continued with the two of them.

Deeper and deeper into the darkness they went until they neared the Heart of Darkness. Link could tell because the darkness pervaded them on all sides, so close even the Ω-couldn't stop it all.

However, the darkness was seeming to flee from them as they got further and further in, and Rytex would keep them away if they got any closer.

Suddenly, Link saw, in the far distance, a faint glimmer. Rytex must have been leading him toward it.

Xemyli and Exsan rejoined them and they continued toward that faint glimmer.

The closer they got, the brighter that glimmer became.

Soon, it was bright enough for Link to make out a door within the light.

And he instinctively knew exactly what it was: the Door to Light.

Finally, they reached the Door to Light.

Link raised the Ω-Blade above his head and pointed it at the Door.

It opened slowly, and from it, an even more brilliant light than that around them shone into the Ultimate Darkness, dispersing it.

Link ran forward, into the Light. Behind him, the Door began to shut as Rytex, Exsan, Xemyli, Axel, and Demyx stayed behind.

Inside, he finally felt a power he could use to remake everything that had been destroyed.

And so he set to work, making and remaking everything that Ganon had torn down.

He couldn't say how he did it, but he was able to. As he came closer to finishing, three final idea sprang to mind.

First, he recreated Malon, pregnant with his son, as she had been the day he left for Cryonia with Rytex.

Second, he recreated all his friends, and Panadorf.

As he began to recreate Ryet, someone grabbed his arm.

It was Ryet. He looked at Link in some pity and sadness.

"No. I'm happy here." he said.

Link felt a single tear come to his eye, and he simply nodded.

Finally, as he had no choice, he recreated Ganondorf, but because Panadorf existed on his own, and because he had killed Master Ganon, Ganondorf was now his own self. Master Ganon was now utterly defeated.

And when he had finished, the power slipped from his fingertips, and his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	27. WhenAll the Battles Have Ended

**Thanks for reading, and putting up with** **the incredibly long waits.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: When All the Battles Have Ended...<p>

Six months later...

Link, Rytex, Exsan, Demyx, and Axel ran as fast as they could out of the mine, leaving their pickaxes and equipment behind. Demyx had charged into the mountain, yelling out that Malon had gone into labor. When they heard this, they had abandoned their work, even though Axel was about to blow open a new mine shaft, and ran toward the exit of the mountain . Link charged faster than all of them by far, running out of the mountains next to Draco Peak toward Pravoka, about a mile in the distance.

In the six months since Link had awoken, he had discovered that he alone remembered anything of Master Ganon's plan and impact on the world. However, he decided that it was better that way. They had returned to Pravoka to settle down, though Zelda had come up to witness the birth of Link's son.

After a long time of running past trees and bushes, they entered town, sliding a little in the mud that covered the roads. It had rained the previous day.

Exsan slid into the Ten Pirates Tavern to find Sean, drinking happily out of a mug.

"Sean! Malon's giving birth! Get some people with a keg and mugs over to Link's house on the pronto!"

But Rega, the bartender, was already on it. Sean grabbed a few mugs and followed while Cyan Garamonde and Master Eraqus, who had also come to see Link's son's birth, helped Rega get the keg.

Melari, who had come with the Princess, ushered them inside Link's house, which he had expanded to include a few extra rooms, quietly.

Link was the first person into the smaller room where Malon lay on the bed in a typical giving-birth position. Princess Zelda sat at the foot of her bed, helping her.

"Push Malon!" she said.

Link knelt next to her, kissed her brow, and gripped her hand, which she clutched at like a vice.

After a few minutes, she suddenly let out a loud yell, and Zelda cradled their child as she gave birth.

Suddenly, she fell silent, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, a baby's crying had broken out, and Zelda had broken into a wide grin.

"Congratulations, Link! You're a father!"

Link and Malon grinned, and Link reached out to hold his son.

Zelda wrapped him in cloths as a blanket, then gave him to Link.

The boy had Malon's face, but he had a few strands of blonde hair and blue eyes. The young boy wailed loudly.

He handed him off to Malon, then walked out to where everyone was waiting.

They fell silent, waiting.

He looked around gravely for a moment, then broke into a grin.

"It's a boy!" he shouted.

The tumult broke out immediately.

Rega, Exsan, and Sean opened the keg and began to pour and pass drinks around.

Everyone was so absorbed in the party, they didn't notice one final guest enter the house.

"Am I too late?" asked Princess Sara, giving Link a hug.

"Not too late. She only just gave birth to a perfect little boy."

She grinned and gave him another hug.

Finally, Link reentered as Zelda walked out of the room.

The party was easily heard through the door.

Link and Malon simply grinned at each other.

"So, what are we going to call him?" she asked.

Link already had a name in mind, and he asked her what she thought.

"Why?"

"Well, he's named after an old friend of mine that I knew a long time ago."

She considered the matter, then nodded.

"I like it."

Link nodded, then opened the door.

Everyone was still drinking and toasting their good fortune, but they fell silent when he entered the room.

"So, what's his name?" asked Panadorf.

Link smiled. He thought it was fitting that Panadorf be the one to ask this.

"We've decided to name him Ryet."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Thanks, again, for reading.<strong>


End file.
